O Eterno amor de um Maroto
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: [COMPLETA]Sétimo ano dos marotos em Hogwarts. Grandes surpresas, principalmente para os assuntos do coração. Tiago corre atrás de Lílian como sempre, mas é Remo quem vai sentir seu coração bater mais forte.
1. Boas Vindas

**Nome: O Eterno amor de um maroto.  
Shipper: Remo/ Personagem Nova.  
Disclaimer: blá..blá..todo mundo sabe..rs..**

**Capítulo 1 - Boas Vindas.**

Início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Os alunos sempre mantinham uma certa ansiedade para voltar a escola. Era sempre assim. Uma coisa que nunca mudava era o pavor dos alunos do primeiro ano. Cada um tinha expectativas diferentes. Mas...um grupo de garotos sabiam melhor q ninguém como era bom o ano letivo começar.

- Finalmente. .nossa.. contava os dias para voltar para cá.- Thiago examinava os corredores do colégio. - Espero que esse ano seja bom.  
- Vai ser bom...afinal...último ano em Hogwarts. - Sirius sorrindo.  
- Tem NIEMS esse ano. - Lupin pensativo.  
- Você poderia ser mais suave Aluado. Mal chegamos e lá vem você com esse papo intelectual. - Tiago alisando os cabelos.

Os meninos seguiram para o salão ouvindo as risadas agudas de Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto baixo e gordo.

- Menos Rabicho...se acalme. - Tiago sentando próximo a um grupo de garotas.  
- Ele já está totalmente empolgado.. cuidado senão ele vai acabar fazendo xixi nas calças. - Sirius rindo. - O que foi Aluado? Você está tão quieto.  
- Hã?...Ah!.. eu...estava muito distante daqui. - Lupin voltara sua atenção para os amigos.  
- Hum.. Reminho.. tava paquerando quem? - Tiago rindo curioso.  
- Ninguém...só estava distraído. - Lupin corando.  
- Qual é Remo? Vai me dizer que você não é a fim de ninguém? - Sirius olhando-o fixamente.  
- Não! - Lupin ficando mais vermelho.  
- Acho que até o Rabicho já beijou na boca. - Sirius balançando a cabeça.  
- E quem falou que eu nunca beijei na boca? - Lupin sem graça.  
- Não estamos falando nada.. apenas deduzimos. - Tiago convincente. - Quem é a garota?  
- Não tem garota. - Lupin sério.  
- Ok! - Thiago com cara de derrotado.

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto durante a cerimonia de boas vindas. Nem se esforçou pra falar quando estavam jantando. Seus pensamentos haviam realmente se desviado, mas desviado de uma forma que ele nunca conseguiria explicar. Ficava encantado só de ver a garota. Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes bem expressivos. O melhor de tudo é que ela parecia ser a única pessoa que o entedia. Sentia-se feliz com isso. Mas.. seus pensamentos foram desviados mais uma vez, percebendo o comportamento estranho de Sirius e Tiago.

- Bom.. umas boas vindas descente é o que ele merece, pôxa, quanto tempo ficamos sem ver o Ranhoso? - Tiago coçando a cabeça.  
- Um mês. - Sirius rindo.  
- Vocês não perdem tempo. Incrível. - Lupin com a testa franzida.  
- Traquinagem de boas vindas. - Sirius sorrindo.  
- Imagino. - Lupin sério.  
- Você poderia me dar licença.. é que o outro lado da mesa está cheio. - Marcela dirigindo-se a Lupin receosa.  
- Ah! Claro! - Lupin abrindo espaço.  
- Obrigada! - Marcela sentando com vergonha.  
- De nada! - Lupin corando.

Sirius e Tiago ecoaram gargalhadas. Riam de Lupin. Tiago mal conseguia respirar. Sirius por instantes parou de rir. Percebera que um certo alguém notara a presença da garota. Marcela pertencia ao 6º ano da Grifinória. Tinha um ar sério e não era tão alta. Seus cabelos eram longos divididos em duas delicadas tranças.

- Ei.. mocinha de trança... - Sirius chamando-a.

Marcela ergueu os olhos incerta. Olhou para os garotos constrangida.

- Sim? - Marcela corando.  
- Você é de que ano?- Sirius curioso.  
- 6º! E você? - Marcela tentando ser natural.  
- 7º!Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Pode!  
- Você conhece alguém da Sonserina ou coisa do tipo?- Sirius sério.  
- Por que você está interrogando a garota?- Lupin sério.  
- Você vai saber. Hein...conhece?  
- Só minha irmã!  
- Você tem uma irmã na Sonserina? Que nojo!- Tiago rindo.  
- Pra mim.. isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo.- Sirius desgostoso.- Mas.. por um acaso você conhece o garoto mais feio de Hogwarts de cabelos sebosos e nariz grande?  
- Ranhoso? O que ele tem a ver...- Tiago indignado.  
- Quieto! Conhece?  
- Não.- Marcela dando de ombros.- Por que?  
- Por que ele está secando você.- Sirius rindo.- Coitada!  
- CREDO!- Tiago rindo.  
- Não liga não...eles odeiam esse garoto.- Lupin tentando amenizar a situação desconfortante.- Sou Remo Lupin.  
- Sou Marcela Lindley.-Marcela corada.  
- Prazer!- Lupin estendendo a mão.  
- Pra...  
- Oi Remo.- Lílian chegara com um sorriso estampado no rosto.  
- Oi Lílian.- Lupin corara.  
- Parabéns monitor- chefe. Vim te dar os parabéns e saber se está tudo bem com você.-Lílian fixando-o.  
- Ah! Obrigado!...mas.. estou bem...- Lupin nervoso.  
- Tem gente sabe Sirius...que não fala com os pobres.- Tiago em alto e bom som.  
- Realmente.. você é pobre sim...pobre de espírito.- Lílian séria.  
- Calma...não faz isso que eu me apaixono.- Tiago rindo.  
- Não vejo graça. Falo com você depois.- Lílian dando as costas e saindo.  
- Ok!- Lupin sem graça  
- Acho que.. bom.. é melhor eu não falar nada.- Sirius olhando para Lupin.  
- O que? Pode falar agora.- Tiago curioso.  
- Nada não.- Sirius voltando sua atenção para Marcela.- Você é sangue-puro?  
- Sou!- Marcela assustada.  
- Eu também.. quer dizer...pra minha mãe eu sou um torto.- Sirius rindo.  
- Por que?  
- Sou o único da Grifinória na família. O resto é da Sonserina.  
- Isso é mal.- Marcela expressando desgosto.- Tenho duas irmãs...uma é da Sonserina e a outra é da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Nossa...que mistura...- Tiago rindo.  
- Você percebeu o quão mal educado você é?- Lupin com a mão no queixo.  
- Não!- Sirius indignado.  
- Vocês 2..ou melhor...vocês 3..não se apresentaram.- Lupin apontando.  
- Putz...é mesmo..- Sirius dando um tapa na testa.- Sou Sirius, esse é Thiago e ele é Pedro.  
- Prazer, Marcela!- Marcela fazendo um pequeno aceno.  
- Você é simpática. Poucas são assim.- Tiago olhando para a turma de garotas.  
- Ele é desgostoso assim por que não consegue conquistar a ruiva.- Sirius falando baixo.

Lupin se engasgara e derrubara o cálice de suco no chão, quase molhando totalmente Marcela.

- Me desculpe.- Lupin sem jeito.  
- Tudo bem.. isso acontece.- Marcela pegando a varinha.- "Limpar".

Em menos de 1 minuto o local estava limpo novamente. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e Pedro procurava entender a situação. Lupin continuava sem graça e levantou em um pulo.

- Vou acompanhar os alunos do 1º ano.- Lupin ajeitando as vestes.  
- Vai lá capitão.- Tiago batendo continência.  
- Sem graça. - Lupin corando e indo em direção aos alunos.  
- Sabe Marcela.. você é a versão feminina do Lupin.- Sirius coçando o queixo.  
- Como assim?- Marcela coçando a cabeça.  
- Você irá saber.- Sirius pensativo.  
- Pôxa.. olha só...fiquei com o livro do Remo.- Tiago tirando do bolso um pequeno livro bem encapado marrom.

Sirius olha e entende qual é a dele. Pega o livro da mão de Tiago e senta ao lado de Marcela.

- Você poderia entregar a ele?- Sirius sorrindo.  
- Mas.. eu...  
- Nós não vamos para a Torre agora.. e ele gosta de ler antes de dormir. Faria esse favor?  
- Eu.. tudo bem!- Marcela pegando o livro.  
- Valeu...fico te devendo essa. Vamos Tiago?- Sirius levantando.  
- Vamos.. vem Pedro.- Tiago puxando-o

Os garotos rumaram para o Torre da Grifinória bem rápido para que Marcela não os visse. Entraram no quarto e começaram a se trocar. Lupin não havia chegado. Estava no corredor procurando um aluno que havia se perdido dos demais.

**N/A:** Minha fic xodó. Foi a primeira de todas e nem está tão boa assim. Vale pelas cenas engraçadas talvez. Comentem ok?

Beijos mágicos na bochecha.


	2. Emoções

**Capítulo 2- Emoções**

Lupin percorria os corredores preocupado. Imaginava se o garoto parasse na mão de algum sonserino. Vasculhava cada canto do corredor e nada. Resolveu chamar um professor. Andou a fundo nos corredores e deu de cara com um grupo de garotas falando super alto. Uma delas se afastou e foi falar com ele.

- Finalmente.. só encontro você com aquele pateta.- Lílian sorrindo.

- Ah! Sei!- Lupin corando.

- Você está com uma aparência melhor.. fico feliz.

- Ah! É Lua minguante.- Lupin sorrindo.

- Mas mesmo assim! Que bom que você está bem. Me deixa feliz.- Lílian sorrindo e encorajando-o.- Ainda bem que você não está com aquela neurose de sempre...você é legal.. gosto bastante de você.

Aquilo foi um banho de água fria. Lupin gostava muito dela também mas de modo diferente. Mas controlava seus sentimentos por causa do amigo que também gostava dela, mas também não sabia se era da mesma forma.

- Eu também gosto de você.- Lupin corando.

Lílian sorriu e o abraçou como um irmão mais velho. Na ponta do outro corredor encontrava-se Marcela. Ela parou e observou a cena. Achou melhor não incomodar e entregar o livro depois. Mas, e se ele fosse realmente precisar? Parou uns instantes pensativa. Sentiu alguém se aproximar. Olhou. Era um garoto meio baixo de cabelos bem negros que se encontrava um pouco distante dela mas também olhando a cena. Olhou pra ela e deu um sorrizinho desdenhoso.

- Não olha muito não.. ele é igual aos outros.- Snape friamente.

- Não estou ligando pra isso, eu só queria entregar uma coisa pra ele, mas ele está ocupado.- Marcela mostrando com a cabeça.

- Não se iluda.. eles gostam de iludir as tontas que se apaixonam por eles.- Snape a medindo e saindo em direção as masmorras.

Marcela um tempo depois resolveu ir embora. Decidiu ir para a Torre, mas acabou indo ao banheiro primeiro.

- Bom.. vamos para a Torre?- Lílian soltando-o.

- Vou depois.. preciso procurar um garoto sumido.- Lupin voltando a realidade.

- Ok! Então.. boa noite.

- Boa noite!- Lupin voltando a procurar o garoto esquecido de ir chamar um professor.

Perto do retrato da mulher gorda, ouvia-se ruídos estranhos. Algo ou alguém estava encolhido no canto do corredor. Esses ruídos chamaram a atenção de Marcela. Estava um pouco receosa, mas notara que os ruídos era choro acompanhado de altos soluços. Ela se aproximou devagar e deu de cara com um garotinho miúdo, loiro e de bochechas bem rosadas. Marcela se aproximou e ajoelhou diante dele.

- O que houve hein?- Marcela alisando os cabelos do garoto.

O garoto não parava de chorar mas seus soluços haviam diminuído.

- Você está perdido?- Marcela carinhosa.

O garoto apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Lupin estava voltando para a Torre extremamente nervoso e preocupado. Mas o choro também chamou sua atenção. Se aproximou devagar e observou a cena.

- Vem.. vou te levar tá bom? Não precisa ter medo.. está tudo bem. De qual casa você pertence?- Marcela observando-o.

- Gri... gri... Grifinória.- O garoto voltara a soluçar.

- Vê? Sou da mesma casa que você. Vem.. vamos juntos.- Marcela pegando a mão dele.

O garoto levantou sem jeito e parara de chorar. Passou a sorrir para a garota e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Marcela correspondeu o sorriso e levantou.

- Ainda bem que você o achou.. estava preocupado!- Lupin mais tranqüilo.

- Ele estava ali no canto chorando!- Marcela sorrindo para o garoto.

- Menos mal. Bom...vamos entrar?

- Ah!.. vamos sim...- Marcela corando.

- "Evanesco".- Lupin ditara a senha.

- Bom.. ninguém melhor que você para ajudá-lo agora.

- É.. acho que sim.- Lupin olhando-a.

- Ok! Vou dormir.- Marcela soltando a mão do garoto.- Se cuida viu pequenininho.

O garoto sorrira para ela. Lupin fizera o mesmo. Uma onda de sensações estranhas começou a tomar conta do corpo de Marcela. Tentou mais uma vez ser natural e retribuiu o sorriso deixando Lupin encabulado. Ambos se fitaram por alguns instantes. Mas algo passou subitamente pelo cérebro dela.

- Ah! Antes que me esqueça..- Marcela tirara o livro do bolso. - Seus amigos pediram para que eu entregasse.

- Como assim...como assim você me entregar?- Lupin assustado e pegando o livro de forma bruta.

- Eles me pediram. Disseram que não iriam te encontrar.- Marcela ficara irritada com o gesto grosso do garoto.

- Que ótimo hein.. poderiam me entregar depois...- Lupin guardando no bolso.

- Só fiz um favor..agora..com licença...- Marcela dando as costas pra ele.- De nada tá?- e subiu para o quarto.

- Vem...vou levar você para o quarto.- Lupin irritado.

- Tá demorando para o Aluado chegar. - Tiago bocejando.

- Meu...eu entendi a jogada do livro mas...por que você fez isso?- Sirius coçando a cabeça.

- Meu.. eu a achei ideal pra ele. Os dois são nerds e convenhamos...ela parece ser pouco amigável.. excluída sabe? E o Aluado não vai ter vergonha em chegar perto dela caso role algo entre os dois.- Tiago pensativo.- Aluado precisa de emoção na vida dele.

- Ele já tem emoção o bastante na vida dele...ele já é emocionado... e ...- Sirius pára em instantes.

- Imagino que tipo de emoções vocês estão guardando pra mim.- Lupin entrando irritado no quarto.- Vocês são loucos de deixarem isso aqui na mão daquela garota?

- Você deixou cair no chão no trem.. e eu peguei.. eu ia te devolver...mas não deu muito certo.- Tiago sorrindo.

- Isso aqui é particular. E se ela lê o que está escrito?- Lupin sentando.

- Tá escrito que você é lobisomem aí?- Sirius indignado.

- Lógico.- Lupin nervoso.

- Não deveria escrever isso aí.- Sirius ainda indignado.

- Me diz uma coisa. Você ficou alterado assim agora.. ou já estava?- Tiago sentando.

- Fiquei alterado Tiago.- Lupin levantando e guardando o livro.

- Você não vai me dizer que falou nesse tom com a gatinha?- Tiago sério.

- Ave!- Sirius rindo.

- Falei!- Lupin se tocando do que fizera.- Nossa...fui grosso com ela.

- Pôxa...ela só fez um favor...ela não tem cara de xereta Aluado...dava um desconto..- Tiago ainda sério.

- Você acha muito simples né? Não é você que se torna um monstro...não é você que tem que ficar se escondendo...- Lupin sentando.- Fui cabeçudo eu sei.. puxei o livro com tudo da mão dela.

- GROSSO!- Sirius confirmando com a cabeça.

- Você vai pedir desculpas?- Tiago curioso.

- Claro que sim...não me chamo Tiago Potter. Fui grosso com ela por sua causa.-Lupin olhando-o.

- Minha causa? Foi culpa do Almofadinhas.- Tiago rindo.

- Tá.. que seja.. vamos dormir.. amanhã tem aula..- Lupin deitando-se do jeito que estava.

- Ele tem que estragar.- Tiago deitando.

Lupin se encolheu dentre as cobertas. Começou a pensar no que acontecera lá embaixo. A rosto da garota ainda estava nítido. Achou muita grosseria de sua parte.Pensando.. adormeceu profundamente.


	3. Amor e Decepção

**Capítulo 3-Amor e Decepção**

Manhã tranqüila em Hogwarts. Pelo menos pra quem ainda estava indo para o Salão Principal ou até mesmo estivesse no quarto. Risos ecoavam pelo Salão. Tiago e Sirius eram os que mais riam. Snape, garoto magro de cabelos extremamente oleosos e nariz grande, estava com seu rosto coberto de mingau de aveia. Snape fuzilava os dois garotos.

- Que maneiro.- Pedro rindo.

- Bom.. nossas boas vindas estão dadas. Nada como fogos Filibusteiro dentro do mingau. Explodiu na cara dele.- Sirius se gabando.

- O que você fez dessa vez seu verme nojento?- Lílian parara em frente a Tiago.- Isso foi ridículo.

- Pegadinha de boas-vindas.- Tiago parando de rir.- Ora.. vai dizer que você não gostou?

- Com certeza.. mas só se fosse com você.-Lílian esnobe.- Sinto nojo de você.

- Sabe Lílian...quem muito se odeia muito se ama.- Sirius filosofando.

- Você é outro ridículo. Por Merlin.. quando vocês vão crescer?- Lílian indignada.

- Quando você me der uma chance.- Tiago sorrindo.

- Nunca então!- Lílian saindo do salão.

- Não vou falar nada Sirius.. apenas vou agir..- Tiago indo atrás dela.- Ei Lílian.. vem cá.

- Me deixa moleque.- Lílian continuava a andar.

Tiago acelerou o passo e parou na frente da garota. Lílian procurava meios de sair mas ele a cercava. Tiago a empurrou para um canto do corredor.

- Me diz.. por que você implica comigo?- Tiago sério.

- Porque você é simplesmente abominável.- Lílian tentando sair.

- É mesmo? Isso pra mim não é explicação...você já parou pra pensar o por que? Por que faço isso?- Tiago observando-a.

- Não quero saber. Me deixa sair.- Lílian séria.

- Ah! mas você vai saber.. faço isso pra chamar sua atenção.. porque é só assim que você me olha.. é só assim que você fala comigo.- Tiago ficando triste.

- Grande coisa!- Lílian ainda tentando sair, mas não tanto quanto antes.

- É mesmo?- Tiago começando a ficar decepcionado.

- Mas é claro que é!- Lílian observando-o.

- Tudo bem então...pode ir...- Tiago abrindo espaço pra ela sair.

Lílian o olhou e viu que suas feições estavam mudadas. Não parecia aquele garoto insuportável que sempre tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Não sabia o por que mas...queria ficar ali.

- Tiago...eu não queria ser grossa.. mas eu acho que está na hora de você crescer um pouco.- Lílian observando-o.

- Eu sei mas...eu sou brincalhão.- Tiago sério.

- Brincalhão? Daquele jeito?- Lílian rindo.

- Tá.. Ok...eu não gosto do Snape. Ele sempre mete aquele tobogã de pulga chamado nariz aonde não é chamado...mas por outro lado.. é só por causa dele que você fala comigo.. Lílian.. se você me der uma chance...eu prometo que não faço mais isso.

- Tiago...eu...

- Só uma... uminha...- Tiago implorando.

- Eu.. eu...eu não sei..

Tiago se aproximara dela. Começou a sentir a respiração da garota que estava descontrolada. Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Ficou imóvel e cedia a aproximação do garoto. Tiago a envolveu nos braços e passou a mão em seu rosto.

- Posso provar que não sou tão idiota assim?- Tiago alisando seu pescoço.

- Como?- Lílian estática.

Lílian não soube da resposta, afinal, sua boca se juntara com a de Tiago em um ritmo particular aos dois. Tiago beijava a garota delicadamente, algo que realmente era inesperado. Lílian queria se soltar dele, mas seu corpo queria continuar ali.

- Bom.. passei no teste?- Tiago sorrindo.

-.. bem.. não foi tão mal assim.- Lílian rindo.

-...isso é um sim?- Tiago esperançoso.

- Bem...não sei.. foi tudo tão rápido..- Lílian corando.

- Então...vou te dar espaço. Aproveitar meus últimos momentos zoando o Ran.. Snape.

- Você não é louco...- Lílian fingindo estar brava.

- Tô brincando...bem...acho que perdemos uma boa parte da aula de Feitiços. Vamos?

- Vamos!

Depois de uma manhã cansativa, os alunos foram direto almoçar. Os alunos do 7º ano não se conformavam com a quantidade de exercícios, tudo isso para o NIEMS.

- Meu.. não sei como eu vou fazer isso...sou burro.- Sirius indignado.

- Impressão sua!- Lupin rindo.

- Valeu amigão! Valeu mesmo! Estava apenas sendo modesto...sei que sou inteligente ..e lindo ..- Sirius rindo.- Tiago.. você parecia um bobo alegre na aula.. o que houve?

- Hã!- Tiago voltando a realidade.

- Olá! Sou Sirius Black e você?- Sirius rindo.

- Foi mal!- Tiago rindo.

- Meu.. você tá dando uma de Pedro ou é impressão minha? Não para de rir. O que houve?- Sirius rindo.

- Eu consegui ..finalmente.. depois de anos tentando.. eu consegui.. depois de anos tentando...eu consegui..- Tiago só faltava pular no colo de Sirius.

- O quê?- Lupin começando a ficar assustado.

- Consegui ficar com ela!- Tiago sorrindo.

- Não.. acredito...como?- Sirius empolgado.

Tiago contara toda a história para os garotos. A cada palavra, Lupin se sentia mais decepcionado. Era tarde demais pra ele. Mas ficara feliz pelo amigo. Talvez, essa seria a pessoa ideal capaz de consertar os defeitos dele.

- Maneiro...vão namorar?- Sirius sorrindo.

- Não sei.. mas espero que sim.- Tiago sorrindo e notando o comportamento de Lupin.- E você Aluado.. melhorou do mal humor?

- Sim!- Lupin direto.

- Sei...falou com a gatinha?- Tiago procurando Marcela.

- Não!- Lupin pegando suas coisas.- Vou para a biblioteca enquanto isso.. vejo vocês na aula.

- Ok!- Sirius olhando para Tiago.

- Ele precisa de uma garota.- Tiago sério.

- Concordo!- Sirius rindo.- E o Pedro também.

- Eu não!- Pedro corando.

- Não gosta de mulher não seu gay?- Sirius rindo.

- Gosto!- Pedro corando ainda mais.

- Vamos lá pra fora.- Tiago levantando.- Respirar um ar.

Os meninos se dirigiram para o ar fresco dos jardins de Hogwarts sob o olhar curioso de Snape. Este estava procurando qualquer motivo para acabar com a pose deles. Os seguia de modo para que eles não o vissem.


	4. Aproximação

**Capítulo 4-Aproximação.**

Lupin seguiu rumo a biblioteca extremamente chateado. A decepção só faltava estar escrita em sua testa. Entrou e pegou a mesa que estava bem no fundo e vazia. Sentou-se e observou os lados para ver se havia mais alguém. E havia. Havia a pessoa que ele devia desculpas. Ela estava sentada a uma mesa de distância e parecia extremamente concentrada. Lupin começou a observá-la. Era uma garota de beleza delicada e parecia ser cuidadosa. Notava-se que todos os seus pergaminhos tinha lugar. Não queria atrapalhar a garota depois do que fez, mas a razão falou mais alto. Levantou e dirigiu-se a ela.

- É.. licença...- Lupin cauteloso.

Marcela o olhou. Ainda estava chateada com ele.

- Eu posso falar com você?- Lupin ciente da patada.  
- Pode!- Marcela indiferente.- Pode sentar se quiser..

Lupin ficou surpreso com a educação dela. Sentou-se diante dela e depositou seu material em outra cadeira.

- Bom.. eu vim pedir desculpas por ontem. Fui super grosso com você.- Lupin transparecendo arrependimento.

Marcela o fitou. Não sabia como, mas percebia que o garoto não estava bem.

- Tudo bem...isso acontece..- Marcela observando-o.  
- Mas mesmo assim.. eu deveria agradecer pelo favor.. aquele livro é importante pra mim, além de você ter ajudado o garoto.- Lupin mais seguro.  
- Tudo bem.. está desculpado.- Marcela dobrando um pergaminho.  
- É.. bom.. devo estar atrapalhando.. vou indo.- Lupin levantando.  
- Você está bem?- Marcela o olhando de esguela.

Lupin parou e a olhou. Será que o que ele sentia era tão transparente? Sentou de novo.

- Eu estou!- Lupin desgostoso.  
- Mesmo? Não parece!- Marcela observando-o. Você parece.. meio triste.. sei lá.. você estava melhor ontem. Mas só perguntei, não precisa responder.  
- Não é nada demais.. besteira.- Lupin suspirando.  
- Então essa besteira foi bem grave.  
- Talvez! Talvez tenha me afetado de modo inesperado.  
- Entendo! Isso acontece comigo às vezes.- Marcela pensativa.  
- Por que você está sozinha? É o 1º dia de aula e você está estudando desse jeito. - Lupin tentando desviar o assunto.  
- Bom.. é o que se pode fazer enquanto todo mundo se diverti na fora.-Marcela suspirando.  
- Entendo! Somos 2 então.- Lupin notando tristeza nos olhos da garota.  
- Não.. você tem amigos...acho que isso faz um pouco a diferença.  
- Às vezes sim.. às vezes não.- Lupin sorrindo.  
- É ..não é todo mundo que é feliz com o que tem.- Marcela sorrindo tristemente.  
- É verdade!- Lupin suspirando.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Marcela ficara observando os últimos pergaminhos escritos. Lupin olhava os objetos da garota curioso. Não sabia o que dizer, mas mesmo assim, a garota passava segurança pra ele.

- Marcela...não fique assim!- Lupin tentando animá-la.  
- Eu estou bem.. é só que eu acho meio besta isso..- Marcela apoiando a mão no rosto.  
- Não acho!- Lupin apoiando o corpo na mesa.  
- Você está realmente bem?- Marcela voltando a atenção pra ele.  
- Por que você insiste nisso?- Lupin corando.  
- Porque eu sei que você não está!- Marcela fitando-o.- Tem a ver com aquela garota não é?  
- Que garota?- Lupin sentindo o estômago embrulhar.  
- A ruiva!- Marcela natural.- Você gosta dela...dá pra ver nos seus olhos.  
- Não gosto não!- Lupin corando mais.  
- Não precisa mentir...percebi o quanto você ficou chateado e nervoso quando o...o...como é o nome dele mesmo...o ah! Tiago fala dela.  
- Meu.. você nem conhece a gente direito.- Lupin boquiaberto.  
- Vocês são apenas indiscretos e óbvios demais. Qualquer um iria notar que o Tiago se acha...que o Si.. Sirius é outro esnobe...que o tal Pedro é um paga- pau dos dois "bonitões" e você é o CDF.. o que fica de boa.- Marcela rindo.  
- Certo! Acertou!- Lupin rindo.  
- É óbvio!.. Mas...você gosta dela mesmo não é?  
- suspiro É.. gosto da ruiva.. mas ela ficou com o Tiago.- Lupin cabisbaixo.  
- Entendo! Percebe-se que você gosta dela. É uma pena que ela escolheu o outro.  
- engasgo Por que?- Lupin assustado.  
- Porque você...é mais você entende? Mais original.. Tiago é uma aberração que se acha lindo e gostoso...sou mais você do que ele...- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Ah! Tá!- Lupin corando.- Mas.. já passou.. isso passa...  
- Demora mas passa...eu te entendo...- Marcela guardando as coisas.- Não fique triste.. isso faz parte da vida.. você irá encontrar alguém realmente especial em sua vida.  
- Você está tentando me consolar?- Lupin rindo.  
- Não! Te animar!- Marcela olhando-o séria.- Tudo tem seu tempo...se não foi agora.. depois será.

Lupin começou a se sentir um pouco mais feliz com as palavras dela. Ela parecia estar sendo honesta com ele. Apenas estava querendo ajudá-lo. Se sentiu mais calmo e sorriu.

- Você é uma ótima ouvinte e conselheira.. está me deixando reconfortado.  
- É fácil te entender.- Marcela colocando a mochila nas costas.  
- Como assim?- Lupin boquiaberto.  
- Somos um pouco parecidos.- Marcela sorrindo.- Mas.. tem as suas exceções.. garanto que você é mais vivido que eu.  
- Nem tanto.. quando o ano letivo começa.. eu fico preso aqui dentro...e quando eu estou de férias.. fico em casa.- Lupin rindo.  
- Entendo...você mora com seus pais?  
- Moro e você?  
- Só com minha mãe...- Marcela suspirando.- Mas ela vive doente, já perdi um semestre por causa dela.  
- Seus pais.. bom.. são divorciados?- Lupin absorvendo cada palavra dela.  
- Não...meu pai morreu a dois anos.. assassinado..- Marcela cabisbaixa.

Lupin pensara que a vida dele era errada e injusta. Levantou e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela.

- Desculpe ter tocado no assunto.. não queria te deixar triste.- Lupin atencioso.  
- Tudo bem...isso acontece..- Marcela tentando sorrir.- Disse que meu pai morreu.. minha mãe só vive doente.. e quando isso acontece.. tenho que ir pra casa para cuidar dela.- Marcela de cabeça baixa.

Lupin não sabia o que dizer. Estava perdido mas queria ajudá-la.

- Mas.. só você vai? E suas irmãs?  
- Minhas irmãs são cabeças duras pra isso. Só eu mesmo. Uma só quer curtir e a outra não liga...não é à toa que é da Sonserina.  
-Entendo.- Lupin observando-a.  
- Ai...desculpe.. eu nem te conheço direito e já estou falando demais.- Marcela olhando-o.

Os dois se olharam. Lupin pôde perceber que o rosto da garota estava recoberto por finas lágrimas. Sem medir esforços a envolveu em um forte abraço. Marcela encolheu-se nos braços do garoto querendo ser acolhida.

- Mesmo você não me conhecendo...pode contar comigo, ok?- Lupin alisando os cabelos dela.  
- Ok!- Marcela fungando o nariz.- Obrigada!  
- De nada!- Lupin soltando-a.  
- Vamos pra aula?- Marcela se recompondo.  
- Vamos sim. Já estamos com o tempo estourado.- Lupin levantando.  
- Isso é!- Marcela fazendo o mesmo.

Ambos saíram da biblioteca calados. Os corredores já se encontravam vazios, exceto pela presença dos dois.

- Até mais!- Marcela dando um sorriso acanhado.  
- Até!- Lupin retribuindo o sorriso.

Foram por direções opostas. Lupin entrou na sala e foi logo observado pelos amigos curiosos. Sentou a uma mesa de distância e não conseguiu se concentrar na aula.


	5. Ânimos à flor da pele

**Capítulo 5-Ânimos à flor da pele**

Finalmente o período acabara. Os alunos, sem sombra de dúvidas, foram diretamente para o jantar. Os alunos falavam alto, totalmente eufóricos. Alguns pareciam extremamente cansados, principalmente os de 5º e 7º ano.

- Não vou pegar nos livros.. não mesmo! Vou fazer essa lição por cima.- Tiago sentando revoltado.  
- Você não precisa pegar nos livros...você é um gênio.- Pedro rindo.  
- Obrigado.. eu já sabia.- Tiago rindo.- Me passa o suco Aluado!...Aluado?

Lupin estava totalmente distraído. Olhava para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Não tinha nem encostado na comida e muito menos ouvira Thiago chamá-lo.

- Aluado!- Sirius cutucando-o.  
- O quê?- Lupin dando um pulo.  
- O suco!- Tiago apontando.  
- Ah! Desculpe!- Lupin passara o suco.  
- Você está bem?- Sirius de esguela.  
- Sim, estou!- Lupin voltando a esticar o pescoço.  
- Não parece.- Sirius confuso.  
- Você está procurando quem?- Tiago curioso.  
- Ninguém!.. se vocês me dão licença.. eu vou até a biblioteca.- Lupin levantando.  
- Hoje? Agora?- Tiago inconformado.  
- Sim...exatamente...até mais.- Lupin saindo.  
- Eu estou sentindo...ele está aprontando.- Tiago balançando a cabeça.  
- Ele...aprontando? Nunca!- Sirius rindo.  
- Vamos comprovar?- Tiago com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.  
- Com certeza!- Sirius confirmando empolgado.  
- Então...vamos...- Tiago levantando.

Os garotos seguiram corredor a dentro atrás de Lupin. Foram diretamente para a biblioteca. Lupin estava por lá também, mas não estava sentado e estudando. Estava se alojando em cada fileira de livros à procura de algo.

- O que será que ele tanto procura?- Tiago sussurrando.  
- Boa pergunta!- Sirius rindo.

Mas percebeu que eles não estavam sozinhos. Um grupo de sonserinos se agruparam perto de Lupin.

- Então deve ser você?- Paula rindo.  
- Eu o quê?- Lupin fechando a cara.  
- O novo amor de Marcela.- Paula rindo mais.- Que lindo! Você tem cara de idiota assim como ela.  
- Eles se merecem.- Lúcio Malfoy rindo.  
- Quem é você afinal?- Lupin tentando se controlar.  
- Sou Paula Lindley. Irmã da estranha.- Paula rindo.  
- Não sei por que você está rindo.. tá com ciuminho?- Tiago entrando na conversa.  
- Hum.. você deve ser o galã da Lílian Evans.- Lúcio rindo  
- Se fecha seus palhaços.- Sirius irritado.  
- Úhhh! Que medo!- Paula rindo.- Lupin...a Marcela te contou o que aconteceu?

Lupin olhou para os amigos desentendido. Passara o almoço com ela, mas não fazia questão de saber tudo sobre ela, pelo menos não agora.

- O que aconteceu?- Sirius respirando fundo.

O grupo começou a dar boas gargalhadas.

- A Marcelinha não te contou que vai perder mais 1 semestre, porque a mamãe está dodói?- Crabbe rindo.  
- Isso é mentira. Eu estava com ela hoje.- Lupin irritado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Sirius e Tiago o olharam surpresos.

- Ele acha que é mentira.- Lúcio rindo.  
- Pobrezinha.. vai ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha..- Paula fingindo estar com pena.  
- Que espécie de irmã você é? Você deveria estar ajudando-a.. não dando risada feito uma hiena horrorosa.- Lupin nervoso.  
- Eu não vou perder meu tempo. O serviço é todo dela. É legal vê-la desesperada quando volta pra cá. Perde toda a matéria ..e ninguém se oferece para ajudar. T-A-D-I-N-H-A!- Paula irônica.

Lupin perdera a cabeça e puxara a varinha.

- Não Remo...não vale a pena.- Sirius parando-o.  
- Que cavalheiro.- Lúcio rindo.  
- Aonde ela está?- Tiago tentando ficar mais calmo.  
- Procura!- Paula dando às costas e andando.

Tiago respirou fundo, contou até dez e a segurou pelo braço.

- Ele perguntou aonde ela está sua mal-educada.- Tiago apontando a varinha pra ela sem ninguém ver.  
- Ela está na escadaria principal.- Paula olhando-o com raiva.  
- Obrigado!- Tiago soltando-a e indo até Lupin.- Escadaria Principal.  
- Valeu!- Lupin saindo andando.  
- Aonde você vai?- Lúcio rindo e parando em frente de Lupin.- Pensa que a informação é de graça? Sabe.. ela é bem jeitosinha pra um babaca como você.. tenho certeza que eu cuidaria melhor dela.

BÂN! Lupin dera um murro na cara de Lúcio. Os amigos dele, inclusive Paula, foram pra cima dele, mas Thiago e Sirius não deixaram. Lúcio levantou e apontou a varinha para Lupin.

- O que está havendo dento da MINHA BIBLIOTECA?- Madame Pince havia saído dentre as prateleiras.- Fora daqui...todos vocês!  
- Calma .. só estava rolando um papo entre amigos.- Sirius irônico.  
- Que seja...não aqui dentro...saiam...cada um em um sentido ou comunicarei o prof. Dumbledore sobre essa baderna.  
- Tudo bem...vamos.- Tiago saindo.- Pedro...você é um bundão mesmo ficou aí escondido...  
- Estava vigiando a porta.- Pedro corando.  
- Isso não vai ficar assim.. "jeitosinha" ? Mas que filho da mãe!- Lupin nervoso.  
- Tudo bem.. esquece...vá falar com ela antes que ela vá embora.- Tiago sorrindo.- Muito obrigado por aquele soco.  
- Ele mereceu... bom.. vou indo...- Lupin saindo correndo.  
- É.. acho que tem alguém aqui ficando apaixonado.- Sirius rindo.  
- É.. e tem gente olhando pra cá ainda.- Tiago olhando pra trás.  
- Manda aquele seu amiguinho ficar esperto.- Lúcio sério.  
- Pode deixar.. e fala pro Ranhoso ficar esperto amanhã...a gente deu folga pra ele.. mas só foi hoje..- Sirius rindo.  
- Por que você tá me falando isso?- Lúcio desgostoso.  
- Porque um é rabinho do outro. O Ranhoso deve estar se mijando dentro das suas calças. O amor de vocês dois é lindo.- Tiago rindo alto.  
- Eu juro que isso não vai ficar assim.- Lúcio saindo andando.  
- Esse cara é um mal-amado.- Tiago rindo.- Mingau na cara dele amanhã.  
- Com certeza.- Sirius aprovando.  
- Será que o Aluado se deu bem?- Tiago andando em direção à Torre da Grifinória.  
- Eu espero que sim Pontas.- Sirius pensativo. Será que o que aquela mocréia falou é verdade?  
- Não sei.. vamos esperar o Lupin pra saber.- Tiago sorrindo.

Entraram no dormitório e foram direto para o quarto. Tiago jogara uns livros dentro do malão e sentou. Sirius foi tomar um banho enquanto Pedro arrumava suas roupas. Ficaram lá, torcendo para que Lupin voltasse logo.

**N/A: Bom...alguns personagens eu tive que criá-los já que as informações sobre os alunos da Sonserina que possuímos é só a mala do Snape. O Lúcio Malfoy foi um complemento(não sei se ele foi dessa época.. assim como a Madame Pince).E queria agradecer ao Fábio por ter me ajudado a dar um título pra esse capítulo. Beijo ziquinha. **


	6. Sentimentos Confusos

**Capítulo 6-Sentimentos confusos.**

Lupin correu tanto que achou que não chegaria a tempo.Estava no início da escadaria mas não havia ninguém lá.Desceu as escadas cautelosamente à procura de Marcela.Mas só foi virar e a encontrar no final da escada.Estava sentada com uma mochila ao lado do corpo.Não estava com as vestes negras de Hogwarts e sim com roupas comuns.Estava com a cabeça apoiada na lateral do corrimão.Lupin foi até ela.Sentou-se no lugar da mochila depositando-a no colo.

-Oi!-Lupin colocando a mão no ombro da garota.  
-Oi!-Marcela olhando-o e ajeitando-se.-Tudo bem?  
-Tudo!-Lupin cuidadoso.-Mas você não está.  
-Estou sim!-Marcela dando um meio sorriso.  
-Não precisa mentir..já seio o que houve!  
-Quem não sabe?-Marcela desgostosa.  
-Tive o mísero prazer de conhecer sua irmã Paula.Foi ela quem me contou.-Lupin se aproximando dela.  
-Novidade!-Marcela de cabeça baixa.  
-Bom..é verdade então?  
-Depende do que se trata.  
-Sua mãe!  
-Ah!Sim..e parece que dessa vez é pior.-Marcela olhando para os pés.  
-Mas o que ela tem?  
-Não sei..toda vez é uma coisa diferente.Mas ainda bem que tudo dá certo depois.-Marcela olhando-o.-Por que você veio aqui?

Realmente Lupin não sabia das razões de estar ali.Ficou preocupado com a situação,mas nunca fizera isso.Sempre procurava não se meter na vida na vida particular dos outros.

-Bem...fiquei..fiquei...fiquei preocupado.-Lupin corando.-Você foi tão legal comigo..não custava nada eu vir.  
-Ah!Tá!Obrigada...você é gentil.-Marcela sorrindo.  
-De nada!-Lupin olhando-a.-Espero que sua mãe melhore..e que você possa voltar logo.  
-Eu também espero.-Marcela cabisbaixa.  
-Nunca conheci ninguém igual a você.Sabe..você cuida das coisas..deve ser uma boa filha..e é dedicada.-Lupin olhando os pés.  
-Faço o que posso.-Marcela consultando o relógio.  
-Minha mãe ia adorar te conhecer.-Lupin tentando animá-la.  
-Quem sabe um dia.-Marcela sorrindo e levantando.-Olha..precisoir..combinei de encontrar o profº Dumbledore na porta da sala dele.  
-Ah!Tudo bem!-Lupin levantando e entregando a mochila pra ela.-Quer companhia?  
-Acho que te enchi demais por hoje.-Marcela colocando a mochila nas costas.  
-Não me importo..gosto da sua companhia.-Lupin deixando escapar.-Digo...você é legal.

Os dois se olharam.Marcela sentia suas bochechas queimarem e Lupin estava sem jeito.Percebeu que por mais que ele tivesse deixado escapar,aquilo era realmente verdade.

-Também acho você legal.-Marcela tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.-Bom..a gente se vê então.  
-É..só espero que não seja daqui um semestre.-Lupin sorrindo.  
-Vou tentar!-Marcela sorrindo.

Lupin desceu os dois degraus que distanciava os dois.A abraçou,mas não era um abraço simples,era um abraço com sentimento e intensidade.Marcela retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

-Boa viagem!-Lupin olhando-a  
-Obrigada!-Marcela sorrindo.

Os dois estavam muito próximos.Lupin podia sentir o hálito quente da garota e nunca desejou tanto encostar seus lábios em uma garota como queria encostar nos lábios dela e sentir que gosto tinha.Estava receoso e aproximou-se mais dela.Entrelaçou um de seus braços nas costas da garota.Marcela sentia que estava presa no chão,pois não conseguia recuar.Lupin aproximava devagar os lábios nos dela,quando um pigarro foi ouvido ao longe.

-Desculpe ser intruso neste momento,mas preciso levara srta. até Hogsmead.-Dumbledore no topo da escada.

Os dois se soltaram imediatamente.Estavam muito corados.

-Desculpe...eu esqueci a hora.-Marcela encabulada.  
-E por uma boa razão.-Dumbledore dando um sorriso maroto.

Lupin e Marcela abaixaram a cabeça.

-Vamos então?-Dumbledore se divertindo com a situação.  
-Vamos!-Marcela tentando voltar ao normal.-Tchau Lupin.  
-Tchau!-Lupin encabulado.

Marcela o olhou pela última veze seguiu Dumbledore.Depois de uma longa luta interior,Lupin foi para o dormitório.Mal abriu a porta e deu de cara com Tiago,Sirius e Pedro totalmente acordados e pareciam não terem se movido do lugar.Os três nem esperaram Lupin sentar,já foram diretamente as perguntas.

-Como foi?-Tiago curioso.  
-Era verdade?-Sirius idem.  
-Calma!Vamos por partes!Deixa eu chegar primeiro né?-Lupin sentando.  
-Tá!Tudo bem!Como foi?-Thiago persistente.  
-Foi bem..ocorreu tudo bem.-lupin tirando os sapatos.  
-Só isso?-Sirius indignado.-O papo daquela morcega era verdade?  
-Pior que era.Ela estava sentada na escada com uma mochila do lado.-Lupin ajeitando suas coisas.  
-Ela vai ficar um semetre fora?-Tiago pensativo.  
-Ela não sabe..mas percebia que ela queria voltar logo.-Lupin olhando pra ele.  
-Queria voltar logo pra ficar com você.-Sirius rindo.  
-Nem brinca!-Lupin receoso,lembrara do que quase fizera.  
-Meu..hoje foi o 1º dia de aula..e vocês já estão nesse lenga lenga todo.-Tiago pensativo.-Ela tinha que ir hoje?  
-Por que essa preocupção toda?-Lupin confuso.  
-Porque quando ela voltar não vai ter graça...o clima entre vocês vai estar frio.-Tiago convicente.  
-Aonde você está vendo clima criatura?-Lupin indiferente.  
-Aluado..você nunca correu atrás de uma garota antes...nunca se doeu por uma...nunca fez nada.-Pedro do nada.  
-Boa!Falou tudo!-Tiago rindo.  
-Até você Rabicho?-Lupin corando.-Olha..eu não seria louco de gostar dela.Ela é supre amiga e atenciosa..não rola.  
-Tem certeza?-Sirius olhando-o.  
-Absoluta...e mesmo que rolasse..não ia passar desse ano...é meu último ano aqui...não posso...-Lupin perturbado.  
-Aluado...talvez seja essa atenção que você esteja precisando.- Sirius sério.- Mesmo você estando com a gente..você se sente sozinho.. e ela está suprindo isso.  
-Os dois são carentes!Combinam.Um dá carinho para o outro- Tiago rindo.  
-Até ela descobrir que eu sou lobisomem. - Lupin desanimado.  
-Isso não é desculpa. Pra mim..ela te aceita até pelado. Convenhamos que vocês se dão super bem e se conhecem em apenas um dia.Isso é um bom sinal- Tiago rindo.  
-Pelado pior ainda..as minhas costas são arranhadas.- Lupin rindo.  
-Cara..seja o que for...te damos apoio com ela.- Sirius colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo.  
-Com certeza.- Tiago sorrindo.  
-Tudo bem...vão dormir.. já é tarde..- Lupin levantando.- Vou tomar um banho.  
-Falou paizão!- Tiago deitando.  
-Idiota!- Lupin entrando no banheiro.

Lupin começou a se despir e entrou em um banho quente. Não conseguia tirar mais uma vez a garota da cabeça. Não via a hora dela voltar. Notou que sua paixonite por Lílian Evans não doia mais. Só queria saber daquela que o entendia muito bem...se ao menos se pudesse ter ido com ela.. levou a sério as palavras de Sirius e Thiago por alguns segundos. Não continuou por que sabia de uma tal forma que ela nunca aceitaria ficar com ele se soubesse o que ele realmente era. Desviou seus pensamentos para uma outra coisa. Fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria se a tivesse beijado.


	7. Descoberta Assustadora

**Capítulo 7-Descoberta Assustadora.**

O tempo passou muito rápido em Hogwarts. O ano letivo já estava na metade e os alunos se encontravam no último dia de férias. Muitos estavam desesperados por causa da proximidade dos NOMS e NIEMS, mas como tinha que ser comum, a maioria não estava nem ligando. Curtiam como se não tivesse nenhum compromisso pela frente.

- Bom demais estar de férias...pena que é o último dia!- Tiago deitado na grama.- E melhor ainda sem ouvir a risada horrível do Pedro.  
- Isso com certeza.- Sirius rindo.- É uma pena que o Aluado está naquela semana horrível.  
- Nem me lembre.- Lupin extremamente pálido.- Estou ficando aqui fora pra ver se melhoro essa minha cara.  
- Tá bonitão.- Tiago rindo.- Sabe.. é nosso último ano.. vou sentir mó falta daqui.  
- Eu também!- Sirius sério.  
- Mas pretendo sair com casório pronto.- Tiago olhando para as garotas no lago diretamente para a ruiva.  
- Nada resolvido ainda?- Sirius abobado.  
- Não! Já estou de saco cheio de esperar. A nossa sorte é que vai ter passeio para os formandos em Hogsmeade na 1ª semana de voltas aulas e vou jogá-la na parede.. a mas vou... nunca ganhei um não.. e não vai ser agora.  
- Nem se acha hein... isso que é vida. E você Aluado?- Sirius observando-o.  
- Eu o quê?- Lupin mantendo sua atenção no livro e fazendo anotações em um pergaminho.  
- Você e a Marcela. Ela deu notícias?- Sirius curioso.

Lupin deu um longo suspiro.

- Não! Não sei de nada.- Lupin olhando-o.- Espero que esteja tudo bem.  
- É.. o 2º semestre tá aí.- Tiago formando idéias.- Será que a gente consegue levá-la escondido para Hogsmeade?  
- O QUÊ? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO?- Lupin indignado.- Nem me venha com essas.  
- Meu.. você é o monitor...com certeza vão deixar você levar uma acompanhante.- Sirius olhando-o como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia.- Tem a passagem secreta.  
- Não mesmo! Isso é encrenca.- Lupin levantando.  
- Você gosta dela.- Sirius afirmando com aspereza.- Você pensa que a gente não percebeu né?  
- Percebeu o quê?- Lupin assustado.

Sirius pegou o livro que Lupin lia e mostrou a capa pra ele.

- Isso aqui Aluado.- Sirius apontando.- Esse aqui é o livro padrão de Feitiços do 6º ano...não do 7º. Aluado, você passou o semestre todo pegando matéria para a Marcela e depois diz que não gosta dela. Saímos escondidos várias vezes e aonde você estava? Biblioteca. Ou então conversando com umas garotas do 6º ano.. ou então passando às noites em claro.  
- Eu me importo só isso. Como me importaria com qualquer um de vocês.- Lupin pegando o livro.  
- Aluado...não precisa mentir pra si mesmo...você está se reprimindo só por causa daquilo.- Tiago sentando.- Eu acho que você não deveria fazer isso. E se ela gosta de você também?  
- Assume logo o quê você sente.- Sirius atencioso.- Não vai doer cara. Você só tem que perder o medo.  
- Isso é ridículo, mas tudo bem.. sinto muito se vocês são os garanhões da escola.. mas não quero esse papel pra mim. Muito obrigado! Ela é uma amiga.. é importante.. e estou fazendo isso por que eu quero. Agora se me permitem.. com licença. - Lupin pegando as coisas e saindo sem olhar pra trás.  
- Eu acho que já está mais que na hora da gente se meter. Ele não pode continuar assim.. quando ela voltar quem vai falar com ela sou eu. Aluado nunca se enrola com alguém.. mas dessa vez ele vai.- Tiago sério.  
- Será? Acho que vai sair caquinha disso.- Sirius pensativo.  
- Não custa tentar!- Tiago levantando.- Vamos entrar.

Os dois entraram e foram para o Salão Principal. A escuridão da noite já inundava o lugar. Tiago e Sirius sentaram afastados de todos formulando idéias para ajudar Lupin. Formulavam encontros, tipo de presentes, etc. Lupin se encontrava no quarto fazendo intensas anotações. Suava frio e não conseguia mais se concentrar. Fechou os livros, juntou os pergaminhos e colocou na gaveta da cabeceira. Levantou e saiu para jantar.  
- Não me conformo!- Sirius batendo o punho na mesa.- Ele é louco. Mas louco por ela.  
- Vamos com calma Almofadinhas.. não se esqueça que ele é tímido.- Tiago rindo.  
- Convincente, mas não o bastante.. vamos trancá-lo no banheiro dos Monitores com ela? Ia ser interessante.- Sirius rindo.  
- Não... ele é romântico. Nada como um encontro bem light. - Tiago pensativo.  
Nessas horas... eu queria Ter um pouco de senso romântico.. porque eu só tenho o senso canalha. – Sirius rindo.  
- Percebe-se!  
- É.. licença, posso perguntar uma coisa?- Marcela chegando de mansinho com a mochila na mão. Parecia mais magra e estava com profundas olheiras. Estava cansada e não tinha se aproximado muito dos garotos.  
- Oi! Você voltou...finalmente...- Tiago empolgado.- Como você está, mocinha?  
- Indo... e vocês? – Marcela sentando, pois não agüentava o peso do corpo cansado.  
- Também! – Tiago observando-a. – Mas você não me parece bem.  
- Estou sim! – Marcela sorrindo sem vontade.  
- O que você nos queria perguntar? – Tiago olhando-a preocupado.  
- Eu queria falar com o Remo, mas não o encontrei.- Marcela tristonha.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.

- Você está bem? Tem certeza que você está bem? - Sirius cauteloso.  
- Estou sim! Eu só queria falar com ele, mas é melhor deixar pra amanhã.- Marcela suspirando.  
- Olha.. eu acho que ele tá no quarto.. mas se nós vermos ele falamos para ele ir falar com você. Ele vai ficar muito feliz em revê-la. - Tiago dando um sorriso amigável.  
- Não precisa forçar! Bom.. obrigada.. vou dormir.. a viagem foi cansativa. - Marcela levantando.  
- Bom.. se cuida.. e durma bem! – Sirius sorrindo.  
- Ok! – Marcela saindo devagar do Salão.  
- Houve alguma coisa!- Sirius coçando a cabeça.  
- Espero que não seja nada grave.- Tiago suspirando.

Marcela andava devagar. Queria conversar com alguém, mas esse alguém não se encontrava ali. Estava de cabeça baixa pensando na vida. Pensando em como ela foi injusta com ela mais uma vez. Mas sabia que não podia desanimar. A vida continuava, afinal, fez uma promessa. Prometeu para sua mãe que se formaria e honraria o sangue. Sua mente parecia extremamente nublada. Era difícil associar alguma coisa da outra. De repente sentiu algo que foi ao encontro do seu corpo.

- Desculpe!- Marcela cambaleando.  
- Não.. eu que peço desculpas.. estava distraída.- Lílian corando e observando a garota.  
- Tudo bem!- Marcela olhando-a e resolvendo fazer a pergunta.- Você viu o Remo?  
- Ele foi lá pra fora, passou por mim agora a pouco que nem um jato.- Lílian sorrindo. – Desculpe ser intrometida mas, você está bem? Está pálida!  
- Estou sim.. foi uma viagem longa que eu fiz e passei mal. Obrigada pela informação- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Tudo bem, mas.. por que antes de você ir dormir você não passa na enfermaria.. Madame Pomfrey tem um ótimo tônico para enjôos em viagens.- Lílian atenciosa.  
- Pode deixar! - Marcela indo pra fora do castelo.  
- Bom.. é só esperar a Alice chegar.. o menina que se atrasa. – Lílian resmungando e se apoiando na parede perto da entrada do castelo.

Marcela foi atrás de Lupin e logo o avistou perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Parecia que estava vomitando, pois abraçava a barriga. Lupin começou a se arrastar no chão e parecia estar gemendo de dor. A garota não entendia a situação e correu até ele o mais rápido que pode chamando pelo seu nome.

- Lupin?

Lupin olhou pra trás assustado.

- Mar.. Marcela.. o quê você tá fazendo aqui?- Lupin surpreso.  
- Você está bem?- Marcela apoiando as mãos em cada ombro do garoto.  
- Marcela.. sai daqui.. por favor..- Lupin implorando e caindo sobre os joelhos.

Havia uma ponta de pânico nos olhos de Marcela. O garoto conseguia estar mais pálido que ela. Ajoelhou também.

- O que você tem?  
- Por.. Merlin.. sai daqui.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Por favor...eu falo depois..- Lupin suando frio.- Agora vá!  
- Não vou deixar você aqui.- Marcela segurando uma mão do garoto.  
- É melhor que deixe! Você não vai gostar do que vai ver. Vá!  
- Vou chamar um de seus amigos.  
- Não! Simplesmente vá!

Marcela não queria sair. Olhava para os lados em busca de ajuda, mas nada passava por sua mente. Tentava deduzir o que ele tinha, mas logo se surpreendeu. Lupin já estava em fase de transformação. A cabeça e o corpo do garoto começava a se alongar. Pêlos começaram a surgir assim como as patas com garras. Marcela estava horrorizada e não conseguia sair dali. Parecia que estava pregada no chão. Deu um grito de pânico que ecoou pelos jardins.

- Ai.. que foi isso.- Lílian dando um pulo e procurando a origem do grito.- Quem foi.. ai...o que eu fiz? Esqueci que hoje é Lua Cheia. – Lílian olhando para a cena de olhos arregalados. Estava horrorizada também. Era a primeira vez que via Lupin em sua forma de lobo.

Lupin havia se transformado em um lobisomem, a forma que ele temia mais do que todos. Uivava com ira e olhava diretamente para Marcela. Lílian continuava parada olhando a cena sem piscar os olhos.

- Por Merlin...Lupin vai morde-la...- Lílian entrou correndo no Salão Principal causando curiosidade de todos.  
- É sua mina.- Sirius rindo. – Além de protetora dos animais é louca.  
- Tiago...Sirius...Lupin...Marcela...lá fora...morder..- Lílian ofegante.

Os dois levantaram num pulo e saíram em ponto de bala.

- Lílian.. chame Madame Pomfrey e se possível Dumbledore também.. vamos tirar a garota de lá, ok?- Tiago angustiado. – Que vacilo... hoje é Lua Cheia.  
- Ok!- Lílian virando o corredor e correndo feito louca.  
- Sirius.. se transforme em cachorro.. eu tiro a garota..- Tiago ofegante. – Mas tem que ser rápido.

Sirius se transformara em um enorme cão preto. Os uivos de Lupin ecoavam pelo castelo. Avançava aos poucos pra cima de Marcela farejando a garota. Ela não acreditava no que via e não sabia o que fazer.. o pânico tomava conta de seu corpo. Levantou-se e olhou cheia de medo para o lobisomem.

- Lupin?- Marcela receosa.

O lobisomem continuava a avançar. Marcela andava de costas. Parecia petrificada e pregada no chão.

- Lupin.. sou eu..- Marcela caindo num choro desenfreado.- Não me morda.. por favor...você é bom...você não é assim...

O lobisomem agora urrava e corria na direção da garota. Marcela caiu no chão e passou a se arrastar rapidamente devido ao medo. Tiago corria ao encalce dela junto com o enorme cachorro que pulara no lobisomem. Ambos começaram a lutar com grande violência.

- Vem comigo!- Tiago ajudando Marcela a levantar.  
- Mas.. e ele?- Marcela apontando e levantando.  
- Depois ok? Vem.- Tiago levando-a o mais rápido possível.  
- Sr. Potter?- Dumbledore preocupado com Madame Pomfrey nos calcanhares.  
- Lá fora!- Tiago desesperado.

O corredor que estava vazio, agora estava repleto por alunos. Uns olhavam curiosos para fora e outros olhavam para Tiago e Marcela. Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore foram diretamente para os jardins separar os dois animais que faziam um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Vocês estão bem?- Lilian ofegante. – Fiz o que pude!  
- Tá tudo bem. Você chegou a tempo! – Tiago com Marcela.

Marcela estava com o corpo gelado. Tremia e ficara mais pálida. Tiago tentava acudi-la, mas não estava dando efeito. Depois de algum tempo, a enfermeira foi até os três enquanto Dumbledore "se livrava" do lobisomem.

- Vocês estão bem?- Pomfrey chocada com o caos.  
- Acho que ela virou lobisomem... Ela vai morder...- Lúcio rindo.  
- Calado Sr. Malfoy...não perguntei pra você.- Pomfrey com rispidez.- Venham.. vamos pra enfermaria.  
- Coitada dela...pensou...ela vai ter que ir embora da escola.- Crabbe rindo.  
- Ai...ela vai poder cuidar da mamãe dela.- Lúcio gargalhando.  
- Acho que não...- Paula desdenhosa.- Mamãe morreu. Faleceu na semana passada. Ela chorou tanto.  
- Coitada dela.- Lúcio rindo.  
- Acho que o que acabou de acontecer deve ser verificado com muita seriedade.. pensou se vira festa de lobisomens no colégio...vamos ter que eliminar todos..- Snape com um risinho desdenhoso.

Tiago ouvira os comentários e ficara chocado ao saber que a mãe da garota havia falecido, mas não resistiu ao comentário de Snape e fez um gesto mal-educado pra ele. Marcela tremia e estava muito branca. Foram rapidamente para a enfermaria. Assim que entraram, Tiago colocou-a em uma cama perto da janela. Pomfrey pegou uma barra de chocolate e deu pra ela.

- Coma...isso acalma.  
- Não.. não quero.- Marcela atordoada.  
- Então relaxe...vou examinar você.. pra ver se está tudo ok.- Pomfrey indo pegar as coisas.

Tiago e Lílian sentaram um de cada lado dela. Não sabiam por onde começar. Lílian resolveu tentar acalmá-la.

- Calma.. já passou..- Lílian alisando os ombros da garota em um gesto amigável.  
- Eu.. eu não sabia...eu.. eu só fui falar com ele..- Marcela chorando.  
- Ninguém mais sabe, exceto nós dois, Sirius, Pedro, a enfermeira e Dumbledore.- Tiago pensativo.- Ah! E o maldito do Ranhoso.  
- Mas.. por quê? Como?- Marcela confusa.  
- Foi mordido quando criança e...- Tiago fora interrompido pelos gritos de Pomfrey.  
- FORA OS DOIS!DEIXE-ME CUIDAR DELA...ELA PRECISA DE DESCANSO.  
- Ok!- Tiago levantando.- Olhe.. ele vai te explicar ok? Não se preocupe.  
- Ok!- Marcela ainda abalada.  
- Vamos, Lílian. A gente volta amanhã.  
- Ok!- Lílian levantando e olhando-a. – Durma e descanse. Tudo vai dar certo. – e deu um beijo na testa da garota.

Ambos saíram em silêncio. Somente quando estavam perto da escadaria que dava para o dormitório da Grifinória voltaram a se falar.

- Coitada!- Lílian pensativa.  
- E coitado.- Tiago aturdido.- Imagine quando ele souber do que aconteceu e do que ele teria feito...não vai querer nem olhar pra cara dela.  
- É verdade!- Lílian olhando-o.- Ele gosta dela?  
- Não sei.. isso que queremos saber.- Tiago sentando na escada.  
- Fazem um bonito casal.- Lílian sentando também.- Você foi corajoso.. achei muito legal da sua parte.  
- Fiz o que pude...e vou ajudar o cara a não perder a garota.- Tiago coçando a cabeça. – Você também ajudou.. valeu mesmo.. se tivesse demorado mais um pouco teríamos um casal lobisomem aqui em Hogwarts.  
- Sabe.. você merece um prêmio.- Lílian encarando-o.  
- O quê? Um murro? Ou quem sabe um novo apelido.- Tiago olhando-a e rindo.  
- Não...mais que isso.- Lílian se aproximando dele.  
- Ah!- Tiago corando e ficando confuso. – Vai me azarar então?

Lílian nem respondera a pergunta. Selara seus lábios nos dele em um beijo demorado. Tiago enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos da garota fazendo carinho e colocando muito mais ênfase no beijo mostrando o quanto desejava ficar com ela.

- Hum...isso é um sim...ou é melhor eu desistir?- Tiago esperançoso.  
- Dessa vez...é um sim...- Lílian abraçando-o.- Gosto de você Pontas.  
- Eu também!- Tiago sorrindo.- ... mas como você sabe que meu apelido é Pontas?  
- Quando uma pessoa odeia a outra.. sempre busca informações sobre ela. Vamos entrar.- Lílian levantando.  
- Ok!- Tiago idem e abraçando-a.

Ambos seguiram o caminho, e entraram no Salão Comunal que estava vazio. Continuaram a se namorarem até que Lílian achou melhor irem se deitar. Tiago entrou no quarto com um sorriso de ponta à ponta. Colocou o pijama e adormeceu.


	8. Abalados

**Capítulo 8-Abalados.**

Amanhece em Hogwarts. O dia estava ensolarado e via-se alunos se espreguiçando em todas as partes. Começava o 2º semestre do ano letivo. Os professores pareciam mais eufóricos que o normal, assim como os alunos do 7º ano. O assunto deles era Hogsmeade e formatura. Agiam como se não fossem ter NIEMS daqui a alguns meses.

- Sem noção.. nossa situação tá muito boa.. Hogsmeade... formatura.. eu e a Lílian...olha ...me sinto completo.- Tiago pegando seu uniforme.  
- Peraí.. você e a Lílian? – Sirius surpreso.  
- É! Ontem! – Tiago rindo.  
- Finalmente vocês 2 estão juntos! Tudo graças ao Aluado.- Sirius parando pensativo. - Meu.. e ele, como será que está?  
- Mal né? As noites dele não estão sendo nada fáceis.. nunca foram.. e nem fizemos companhia pra ele ontem por causa do ocorrido.- Tiago sussurrando.  
- Eu que o diga ...olha as minhas costas!- Sirius levantando a camisa.  
- Ainda bem que foi as costas.. imagine se fosse a cara?- Tiago rindo.  
- Isso não tem graça..- Sirius corando.- Mas esse não é o ponto alto disso tudo..- Sirius chegara perto dele.- O ponto é quando ele descobrir que a Marcela sabe de tudo.

Ambos olharam para Lupin, mas tiveram uma grande surpresa. O garoto estava acordado com uma aparência mais doentia e seus olhos expressavam terror. Lentamente, sentou na cama e olhou para os amigos.

- A Marcela sabe?- Lupin horrorizado.  
- Aluado.. bom..- Tiago tentando explicar.  
- Como ela sabe?- Lupin incomodado.  
- Ela viu você se transformar.- Sirius sentando.

Lupin olhou para os lados como se procurasse ajuda. O que ele mais temia acabara de acontecer e parecia não ter conserto.

- Calma Aluado.. ela está bem.. não aconteceu nada.- Sirius tentando consolá-lo.  
- Quando ela voltou?- Lupin levantando devagar.  
- Ontem. Mas tá tudo bem! Aluado.. o que você pretende fazer?- Tiago preocupado.  
- Talvez me matar.. me jogar daqui.. eu não agüento mais.- Lupin jogando as coisas dele pelo quarto em busca da varinha.  
- Não é bem assim.- Sirius levantando. – Isso não vai ajudar.. muito menos melhorar sua auto- estima!  
- Sirius...é bem assim. Eu não tenho cura.. quando eu penso que um dia finalmente tudo vai dar certo, lá vai o meu outro eu estragar tudo. Cansei disso tudo sabe? Nada funciona.. fico imaginando futuramente.  
- Aluado, mas está...continua dando certo.  
- Eu espantei a garota, Sirius. Espantei de uma maneira que nem eu tenho consciência de como foi.  
- Acho que.. você deveria falar com ela.- Tiago se aproximando de Lupin.- Nem tudo está perdido.. ela gosta de você.  
- Olha Tiago.. não tente me consolar.. a cagada já está feita.. o máximo que posso fazer é ficar na minha.- Lupin sentando com a varinha nas vestes.  
- A gente vai te ajudar.. é só eu me vestir.- Tiago apressando-se. – Nada de suícidio.  
- Não adianta.. sou abominável.- Lupin abrindo a gaveta da cabeceira e pegando diversos rolos de pergaminho.- Entrega pra ela...e por favor...falem que foram vocês que fizeram.  
- Nem em estado normal eu faria isso tudo.- Sirius rindo e pegando os pergaminhos.  
- Hoje é o último dia de Lua Cheia.. se acalme.- Tiago sorrindo.  
- Tudo bem!- Lupin deitando.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e depois de alguns minutos saíram do quarto. Estavam muito preocupados com o amigo. Nunca o viram daquela forma.

- Será que ela vai fugir?- Sirius preocupado.  
- Esperamos que não.- Tiago assanhando os cabelos. – E se fugir.. ela vai se ver comigo.  
- Bom dia!- Lílian sorrindo.  
- Bom dia!- Sirius sorrindo.- Podem beijar.. tô acostumado a ser vela .. peraí...- Sirius tirou a varinha das vestes.- "Lumus"! Viu.. luzinha pra fingir que é a vela.  
- Idiota!- Lílian dando um selinho em Tiago.- Tudo bem?  
- Indo!- Tiago suspirando.- Aluado já sabe de tudo.  
- Ah! Sei!- Lílian sentando na poltrona. – E agora?  
- Acho que você pode ajudar.- Sirius sorrindo.  
- Como?- Lílian confusa.  
- Falando com a Marcela. Você é garota.. vai entender.- Sirius olhando-a como se isso fosse algo muito óbvio.  
- Mas eu nem a conheço.- Lílian perdida.  
- Aproveita pra conhecer e levar esses pergaminhos.- Sirius colocando no colo dela.  
- Faz isso por ele?- Tiago alisando o rosto da garota.  
- Tudo bem...10 galeões.- Lílian rindo e levantando.  
- Põe na conta!- Sirius rindo.  
- Vamos comer algo.. tô morrendo de fome!- Tiago tomando a frente.

Lupin ficara no quarto pensando na situação dele a partir de agora. Nunca sentiu tanto medo como sentia agora. Era capaz de fazer uma loucura só para desaparecer dali. Sentia-se sem esperança. Estava completamente distraído quando uma mão nodosa pairou sobre seu ombro.

- Não vai descer?- Pedro sorrindo.  
- Não Rabicho.. pode ir.- Lupin sem olhar pra ele.  
- Ah! Tá!- Pedro se dirigindo até a porta.- Você gosta dela não é?  
- Sem comentários.- Lupin sentira um aperto no peito.  
- Vai fugir dela não é?- Pedro curioso.  
- Provavelmente.- Lupin suspirando.  
- Ah! Tá!.. sabe...acho que ela não combina com você.. você merece algo melhor.- Pedro sorrindo.  
- Vou seguir seu conselho, mas não vou procurar outra melhor.- Lupin caindo na real.- Por que você tá falando isso?  
- Por nada...opinião... tchau ..- Pedro saindo em um pulo do quarto.  
- Louco!- Lupin sentando, pegando um pergaminho, uma pena e começando a escrever.  
- O que eu vou falar com ela?- Lílian perdida.  
- Fala sobre ontem.. e pergunte sobre o Aluado.- Sirius encorajando-a e a empurrando pra dentro da enfermaria.  
- Ok!- Lílian abrindo a porta da enfermaria cautelosa.  
- A gente te espera no Salão ok?- Tiago beijando-a em seguida.  
- Ok!

Lílian entrou sorrateiramente na enfermaria e logo, localizou a garota. Parecia um pouco melhor, mas as olheiras continuavam em seu rosto e aparentava estar abatida. Estava tomando café quando Lílian se aproximou da cama onde ela estava.

- Bom dia!- Lílian receosa.  
- Bom dia!- Marcela erguendo a cabeça.- Pode sentar.  
- Obrigada!- Lílian sentando e depositando os pergaminhos na cama.- Sente-se melhor?  
- Um pouco! – Marcela olhando-a. - .. é.. bem...e o...o...o...  
- O Lupin está bem! Está descansando!  
- Menos mal!- Marcela aliviada.  
- Podemos conversar?- Lílian tentando ir com calma.  
- Claro! – Marcela passando geléia na torrada.  
- Quero falar sobre ontem.. pode ser?  
- Pode!  
- Bom.. você descobriu o que o Lupin é de verdade e...com certeza você ficou assustada.. mas.. você deixaria de falar com ele por causa disso?  
- Claro que não! Ele é super educado comigo...nunca me tratou mal e...não vejo razão pra eu fazer isso. Só não esperava tudo aquilo que eu vi. Deve ser mó barra o que ele passa.  
- Com certeza! Ele está com medo sabia? Acho que ele nunca sentiu tanto medo assim.  
- Medo...medo de quê?- Marcela aflita.  
- De te perder! De perder uma pessoa como você sabe? Os meninos que andam com ele por mais que estejam com ele, não tem cabeça suficiente para entendê-lo. Vocês se entendem.. ele precisava de alguém como você.. e está com muito medo de te perder. Mesmo conversando com você bem pouco.. percebi que ambos se importam um com o outro.

Marcela parou um instante organizando seus pensamentos. Seus olho simultaneamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Havia razão no que Lílian dizia.. ela já considerava o garoto como seu melhor amigo e se importava muito com ele.

- Mas isso é meio forte pra ser dito. Sozinho ele não está.  
- Eu sei mas talvez o que você sinta por ele seja mais forte.  
- Mas eu não sei o que sinto... é confuso.. sentimentos confusos.  
- Nem ele. Por isso o medo. Garanto que ele está mais confuso ainda.- Lílian chegando mais perto dela.- Promete pra mim que não vai deixá-lo de lado?  
- Prometo!- Marcela derramando algumas lágrimas.  
- Você é nobre. Está na casa certa.- Lílian sorrindo.- Pode ter certeza.. ele gosta muito de você e quer seu bem.  
- Ok!  
- Bom.. os meninos pediram pra eu deixar isso com você.-Lílian pegando os pergaminhos.  
- O que é isso?- Marcela confusa.  
- Não sei! Mas é pra você.-Lílian levantando.  
- Ok! Diga a eles muito obrigada.- Marcela de cabeça baixa.  
- Pode deixar!- Lílian olhando-a.- Vou indo.. já vai tocar a sineta.  
- Pode ir!...me diga.. aonde está o Lupin?  
- Não sei te dizer...mas vou perguntar pra um dos dois amiguinhos dele.  
- Tudo bem.. talvez ele nem queira conversar.  
- Não pense assim...vocês vão se falar.- Lílian sorrindo.- Tchau!  
- Tchau!- Marcela se desfazendo da bandeja e olhando os pergaminhos.

Marcela notara que o conteúdo dos pergaminhos eram as matérias que ela havia perdido. Estavam divididos por matéria e muito bem organizados. Pensou que em hipótese alguma Sirius e Thiago fariam aquilo sozinhos. Pensou em Lupin. Pensou se teria coragem pra falar com ele, mesmo sendo a coisa que ela mais queria, afinal, queria dividir o que sentia com ele. Queria falar que sua mãe não estava mais presente em sua vida. Queria colocar tudo a limpo sobre ontem e ter seu amigo ou pelo menos colega de volta. Recolheu os pergaminhos e deitou.


	9. O Pergaminho e mais uma Briga

**Capítulo 9-O pergaminho e mais uma briga.  
**  
As aulas da manhã correram com rapidez, enquanto as da tarde pareciam ter durado horas. A sineta mal havia terminado de tocar e os alunos do 7º ano se espremiam em frente ao quadro de avisos. Era um rápido comentário sobre o passeio para Hogsmead.

- Sexta então!- Tiago rindo.- Vamos avisar Aluado pra ver se ele se anima.  
- É Lua Cheia, Pontas.- Sirius alertando-o.  
- Mas não é hora ainda, vamos lá.

Os dois rumaram para a Torre da Grifinória. Entraram e deram de cara com Pedro distraído lendo um pergaminho. Parecia que ele engolia cada palavra do que estava escrito. Quando notou a presença dos garotos, guardou no bolso rapidamente sem nem ao menos disfarçar. Tiago o olhou e percebeu que aquilo estava cheirando mal.

- "Accio Pergaminho"!- ordenou Tiago.- O que é isso Pedro? Não temos segredos um com o outro.

Tiago abrira o pergaminho e deu de cara com a caligrafia de Lupin. Era um carta. Leu- a e olhou para Pedro.

- Como você conseguiu isso?- Tiago boquiaberto.  
- Aluado pediu que eu entregasse.- Pedro com a voz trêmula.  
- Certo...mas você não vai entregar.. cadê o Aluado?- Tiago guardando o papel.  
- Lá em cima!- Pedro tremendo.

Tiago subiu pisando duro e entrou no quarto. Viu Lupin fazendo uma coisa que ele simplesmente fazia para matar o tempo. Arrumava suas coisas.

- Remo?- Tiago nervoso e sério.  
- O que eu fiz?- Lupin virando-se pra ele.- Você falando meu primeiro nome é por que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado.  
- Realmente! Mas sabe.. me passou pela cabeça uma coisa que com certeza você terá uma resposta.. você não vai falar mais com a Marcela?- Tiago inconformado.  
- Não é bem assim.. você sabe que.. – interrompeu-o Tiago.  
- Calma.. você vai se explicar depois que eu ler isso aqui! – Tiago tirando o pergaminho do bolso e lendo.  
_  
"Querida Marcela,  
Eu não sei muito bem por onde começar.. mas...os poucos momentos que passamos juntos foram muito bons. Você foi uma super amiga comigo. Me compreendeu bastante, mas acho que lhe devo satisfações sobre o que houve ontem. Sim.. sou lobisomem.. e me envergonho disso, me envergonho tanto que não contei nada disso pra você por medo. Fui mordido quando criança e até hoje sou assim. Você deve saber como ninguém que isso não tem cura. Não é por mal nem nada mas...acho melhor ficarmos distantes.. para que o que aconteceu não se repita de novo. Você com certeza deve estar sentindo nojo de mim e absolutamente medo de chegar perto de mim. Não a culpo...qualquer um sentiria, até eu mesmo sinto. Mas não quero ser uma ameaça pra você, por isso te peço e imploro...não fale comigo mais...me evite...será melhor para mim e pra você que não vai ficar exposta ao ridículo só em ter minha presença. Ficaria grato se fizesse isso.. por nós dois._

Mil Perdões.  
Atenciosamente,  
R. Lupin"  


Finalizando a carta, Tiago olhou Lupin com ar de censura. Lupin continuava a ajeitar suas coisas.

- Não adianta Tiago...não vou falar com ela... não insista...  
- Eu não acredito.- Tiago inconformado.- Você vai querer entregar isso aqui mesmo? Vai magoar a Marcela? E a si mesmo?  
- Isso é um direito meu não quero que se envolva.  
- Mas já me envolvi... cara.. isso não é certo... vocês se dão super bem.. acho que o fato de você ser lobisomem não vai mudar em nada. Com a gente não mudou. Você continua sendo nosso amigo.  
- Mas ela é mulher... não vai entender... ela já passa por poucas e boas na casa dela.. pra que mais isso? – Lupin olhando-o. Como você conseguiu a carta?  
- Não importa. Isso só quer dizer que o esforço que eu e o Sirius estamos tendo é em vão. Valeu, Remo! Valeu mesmo! - Tiago devolvendo o pergaminho.- Você é muito mancada.. muito mesmo.

Tiago saiu batendo a porta do quarto. Sirius olhou para Lupin em busca de respostas. Lupin estava mais confuso que antes, mas achava que estava agindo da melhor forma.

- Pelo que eu entendi.. você está desistindo dela?- Sirius confuso.  
- Eu tenho que desistir.- Lupin desgostoso.- Você entrega pra ela?  
- Você tem certeza? Eu não concordo!  
- Tenho!- Lupin abaixando a cabeça.  
- Aluado...você gosta dela...por que..  
- Sirius.. gostar é pouco.. eu me sinto preso a ela.. me sinto sufocado sabe? E não é uma coisa ruim...é uma coisa boa até.. ela me passa confiança...mas...vai ser melhor pra mim e pra ela... não quero prolongar isso pra não ter problemas no futuro.  
- Você vai se arrepender! – Sirius em tom de aviso.  
- Já me arrependi de ter escrito a carta.. mas...que fique assim mesmo.. melhor acabar com isso.  
- Tudo bem...vou entregar.- Sirius guardando no bolso. – Mas não diga que eu não avisei.  
- Tudo bem.. está avisado. Mas fique sabendo que eu vou saber se você entregou ou não...enfeiticei o pergaminho. Agora.. vou para o meu lugar.- Lupin saindo do quarto.

Sirius saiu alguns minutos depois pensando em 10 formas diferentes de entregar a carta, mas a solução veio logo a sua frente, com a alta de Marcela da enfermaria. Sirius não queria fazer aquilo, mas foi obrigado. Marcela carregava os pergaminhos com esforço e mesmo passando o dia inteiro na enfermaria, sua aparência continuava terrível. Avistou o garoto, mas apenas sorriu.

- Marcela?- Sirius indo até ela.  
- Oi, Sirius.- Marcela tentando equilibrar os pergaminhos.  
- Bom.. tá melhor?  
- Sim.. estou! E você.. como está?  
- Indo. Bom.. Aluado pediu para que eu te entregasse isso!- Sirius tirando o pergaminho do bolso.  
- Aluado?- Marcela confusa.  
- Ah! Desculpe! Lupin ou Remo ou Aluado ou quem sabe John.. o nome dele do meio.- Sirius sem jeito e entregando.  
- Ah! Tá!- Marcela pegando e abrindo.- É uma carta?  
- Acho que é!- Sirius mentindo e sendo tomado por um ímpeto de tomar a carta dela.

Marcela depositou os pergaminhos no chão e abriu delicadamente a carta. Começou a ler. Parecia que quanto mais lia mais ficava pálida. Sirius sabia que a garota iria desabar a qualquer momento e tomou um certo cuidado para que nada de grave acontecesse.

- Ele...ele...não quer mais falar comigo.- Marcela se controlando.  
- Bem.. não sei o que dizer mas como um nobre amigo o máximo que posso fazer é deixar você chorar.- Sirius abraçando-a.  
- Eu fiz algo errado? O que eu fiz.. ai ..porque só comigo... - Marcela perdida.  
- Não.. você não fez nada de errado menininha é só que ele é inseguro e acha isso a melhor forma de explicação.- Sirius soltando-a.  
- Mas...  
- Calma.. não é tão tarde pra ele voltar atrás. Não é por nada não mas.. vocês dois fazem um bonito casal. Mas prefiro você comigo. – Sirius rindo.

Marcela deu um riso sem graça e logo caiu aos prantos com a carta apertada na mão. Sirius realmente não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia acudir mulheres chorando. Só sabia beijá-las, mas não se atreveria a fazer isso, mesmo achando Marcela uma garota muito bonita.

- Olhe.. me escuta.. Lupin gosta de você.. ele está com medo só porque você descobriu que ele é lobisomem.  
- Mas eu não ligo...eu não ligo...Ai...eu estava indo falar com ele, que chute no estômago. Sempre eu!  
- Calma.. tudo vai dar certo.. vem.. te acompanho até o dormitório.- Sirius passando um braço no ombro dela.  
- Tá! Obrigada, Sirius.- Marcela seguindo-o.  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Faça!  
- Aconteceu algo quando você foi pra casa? Você tá estranha... mais triste;  
- Não conta pra ninguém? – Marcela olhando-o.  
- Prometo pelo santo hipogrifo. – Sirius cruzando os dedos.  
- Minha mãe faleceu! Não resistiu! – Marcela chorando ainda mais.  
- Ah! Sinto muito!  
- Ok!

Marcela se perdeu em todos os tipos de pensamentos ruins. Perdeu mais uma pessoa que aprendera a gostar. Desanimou total das coisas. Despediu-se de Sirius e entrou no quarto onde se trocou e sentou na cama. Pegou a matéria contida nos pergaminhos e começou a lê-los. Percebeu algo semelhante naquela letra. Pegou a carta de Lupin e fez uma comparação. Era a letra dele. Com certeza, aquilo só fez doer mais.  
Sexta-Feira finalmente chegou. Os alunos do 7º ano estavam eufóricos, pois Hogsmeade seria "só deles". O falatório era grande demais assim como a ansiedade. Parecia que eles estavam indo para o povoado pela primeira vez.

- Ti...não fica assim.. deixa o Lupin.. ele quer ficar sozinho.- Lílian abraçada com Tiago.  
- Ele só deu mancada. Você viu como ele ignora a Marcela? Como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida. Ela chegava perto.. ele levantava. Na biblioteca então .. nem se fala... só em saber que ela tava lá ia para o quarto. Primeiro foi com ela.. depois com a gente.. tudo bem...- Tiago balançando a cabeça.  
- Então é verdade? O amiguinho de vocês deu uma bota na Marcela?- Paula rindo.- Bem que eu percebi uma certa distância entre os dois. Faziam um casal tão meiguinho.  
- Ôh menina...se fecha...- Lílian virando-se pra ela.  
- Ui.. não faz assim!- Paula rindo.- A Marcela é muito sensível...ele a magoou.. nem comendo ela está...está só estudando por causa do tempo perdido... dá até vontade de chorar.  
- Olha.. não se meta na vida dos outros sua despeitada.- Lílian cruzando os braços.  
- Dá licença que eu tenho mais peito que você, tá? – Paula rindo  
- Ah! É? Quer peitar?- Lílian irônica.  
- Ave! Briga de peito! Tiago...dá um jeito aí...- Sirius rindo.  
- Você é invejosa.. tem inveja até da sua irmã.. se olha no espelho... você é muito feia.- Lílian batendo o pé.  
- No dia que eu tiver inveja, ciúmes ou o que for pela Marcela.. eu me mato.- Paula rindo. – Ela só mais uma que usa a máscara da perfeição.  
- É? Mas não se preocupe com isso eu posso muito bem te matar antes...eu tenho pena de você sua nojenta.  
- Nojenta é você.. sua sangue-ruim miserável.

Lílian perdera a cabeça com a ofensa e puxara a varinha. Tiago segurava a garota pelo braço querendo tomar partido da briga.

- Repete! Olhando pra mim.- Lílian apontando a varinha pra ela.  
- SUA SANGUE RUIM NOJENTA!- Paula olhando-a com desprezo.  
- "Rictusempra!"- ordenou Lílian  
- Lílian.. você não deveria ter feito isso.- Tiago segurando o riso.  
-"Engorgio!".- ordenou Lúcio.

Lílian caiu e seu nariz começou a crescer em um ritmo muito rápido. Os alunos da Sonserina gargalhavam muito alto. Os demais alunos estavam horrorizados com a briga e com o tamanho do nariz de Lílian.

- " Finite Incantatem ".- ordenou Lúcio apontando a varinha para Paula.  
- Vê se cresce!- Paula rindo.  
- Lúcio.. posso te falar uma coisa?- Tiago se aproximando irritado.  
- Olha...não vou perder meu tempo com você.- Lúcio sorrindo irônico.  
- Ah! Vai sim!- Tiago dando um soco nele.  
-ORRA..VAI DEIXAR...- Crabbe gritando.

Lúcio limpou a boca e devolveu o soco. Tiago cambaleou e Sirius partiu pra cima do garoto.

- Filho da mãe!- Sirius pegando a varinha.  
- Não...deixa...não procure mais confusão.- Lílian indo até Tiago com a mão no nariz.  
- Ôh! Que lindo! O Pinóquio e o brinquedo de 5 olhos.- Lúcio rindo.  
- 2 de carne,2 de vidro e um fedido.- Paula rindo.

Sonserinos ecoavam gargalhadas.

- "Reduccio'- Sirius apontando a varinha para o nariz de Lílian.  
- O que acontece aqui? Terei o prazer de proibir vocês de irem para Hogsmeade.- Filch irritado com a gata nos braços.  
- Já acabou!- Tiago fuzilando Lúcio. – Já liberamos o stress da semana.  
- Nem começamos com isso direito!- Snape sorrindo desdenhoso.  
- Sei...sei.. andem logo...- Filch empurrando-os.  
- Tá... tá bom..- Sirius irritado.  
- Você está bem Lily?- Tiago dando um beijo no rosto da garota.  
- Sim estou.. e você?- Lílian abraçando-o.  
- Também!  
- E resta o Sirius de vela junto com o...cadê o Pedro?- Sirius parando de andar.  
- Com o Aluado ele não ficou. Deve ter se perdido. É uma anta.- Tiago rindo.  
- Vamos para o 3 Vassouras?- Sirius guardando a varinha.  
- Com certeza!- Tiago indo.

Os garotos seguiram para o 3 vassouras e por lá ficaram um bom tempo. O clima de despedida acabou tomando conta da maioria dos alunos, já que seria a última visita a Hogsmeade. O grupinho de Paula continuava a perseguir os garotos e fazer provocações. Brigas foram inevitáveis.


	10. Amor Concretizado

**Capítulo 10-Amor Concretizado**

Lupin ficara do lado de fora do castelo refugiado de todos que ainda continuavam por lá. Estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore lendo e muitas vezes se distraía em pensamentos. Eram 4 dias que evitava a presença de Marcela. Nunca ia e voltava dos lugares sozinho pra evitar a aproximação da garota. Isso vice-versa também. Marcela passava os dias estudando desesperadamente e agüentava a zombaria de sua irmã e cia. A sineta da escola havia tocado, avisando a hora do almoço. Os corredores e jardins passaram a ter muita gente atrapalhando a leitura de Lupin. Fechara o livro e ficou por ali extremamente pensativo.

- Ei.. Marcela..- Isabel puxando a irmã.  
- Ai! Que susto! Que foi?- Marcela com a mão no peito.  
- Os seus amigos foram para Hogsmeade não é?- Isabel levando-a pra fora do castelo.  
- Que amigos?- Marcela confusa.  
- Os bonitinhos, gatinhos.. ai...aquele Tiago é tudo.- Isabel suspirando.  
- Ah! Entendi!- Marcela rindo- Foram!  
- Então só você tem sorte.- Isabel balançando a cabeça.  
- Por que? Olha...Bel...você já está me deixando louca totalmente confusa.- Marcela rindo.  
- Porque só o seu gatinho não foi.- Isabel apontando.

Marcela olhou e viu Lupin sozinho na árvore. Parecia que seu cérebro começou a trabalhar em um ritmo extremamente acelerado. Seu coração começara a disparar e suas mãos suarem. Há dias não falava com o garoto e não era por falta de tentar. Foi evitada até um certo ponto que ela mesma passou a evitá-lo também.

- E o que tem a ver?- Marcela tristonha.  
- Ai menina...arruma esse cabelo, sobe essa saia, abra alguns botões dessa camisa e vá em frente. Faz que nem eu.- Isabel dando uma voltinha. – Vá atrás senão você vai ficar encalhada.  
- Esse é seu estilo, não o meu. E se eu tiver que ficar encalhada, eu não me importo.. talvez seja até melhor. E outra coisa, ele não quer falar comigo.- Marcela suspirando.  
- Ele pra mim é um idiota.. um burro...você é muito legal, tem seu charme...- Isabel abraçando-a.  
- Obrigada pelo consolo, mas isso não vai funcionar. Vamos almoçar?- Marcela olhando Lupin discretamente.  
- Como assim? Você não vai falar com ele? – Isabel boquiaberta. – Tô passada!  
- Claro que não! Você andou bebendo?  
- Não! Mas se você não vai, então eu vou.- Isabel se empolgando e indo.  
- Não! Não faz isso!- Marcela puxando-a.  
- Então vai!- Isabel olhando-a.  
- Não agora!  
- Você vai me sacanear...vai.- Isabel apontando com a cabeça.

Marcela olhou pra irmã inconformada. Querer ir ela queria, mas não estava a fim de ouvir grosseria ou vê-lo levantar inventando qualquer desculpa. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e foi até ele. Andava devagar e olhava pra trás pra ver se Isabel tinha ido embora. Ela continuava lá e acenava pra ela prosseguir. Marcela estava bem próxima dele e ele de costas pra ela. Respirou fundo e o chamou. Achou que se chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome seria algo mais sério.

- Remo?- disse Marcela receosa, querendo sumir dali.

Lupin dera um pulo e levantou.

- Espera! Não sai! Só me escute!- Marcela implorando.  
- Não posso te ouvir agora. Até me distraí, tenho coisas a fazer!- Lupin pegando o livro.  
- Pode sim...você estava aí sem fazer nada até agora...não custa nada.. prometo não demorar.  
- 3 min.- Lupin tentando ser indiferente.  
- Olhe...a 4 dias atrás eu recebi sua carta e não vou mentir, fiquei magoada. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Remo...acho que a melhor maneira de você saber se eu não quero falar com você ou se vou te ignorar ou se você me afeta é perguntando pra mim, não enviando um pergaminho com um monte de coisas sem nexo. - Marcela olhando-o séria.

Mesmo não querendo admitir naquele momento, Lupin percebeu que no fundo a garota tinha razão. Sentou e ficou olhando para o chão. Faria qualquer coisa para voltar a falar com ela, mas não queria que isso ao mesmo tempo ocorresse.

- É só você me perguntar que eu te respondo.- Marcela sentando ao lado dele.- Você não tem o porque se envergonhar.. encare isso como um dom.  
- Marcela.. você não vira um monstro.. não vive se escondendo pra que ninguém descubra. Eu menti pra você sobre o que eu era.- Lupin olhando-a.  
- Remo...você não mentiu, apenas omitiu.- Marcela colocando a mão no ombro dele.  
- Você deve ter nojo de mim.  
- Não tenho! Você não é um monstro. E não é evitando as pessoas que você vai se sentir melhor.- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Como você consegue sorrir?- disse Lupin virando-se pra ela.  
- Não sei.. talvez pra não chorar. A vida não tem sido muito justa. - Marcela suspirando e olhando para o relógio.- Bom...já passaram meus 3 min.  
- Me desculpe pelo que fiz.- disse Lupin arrependido.  
- Tudo bem!- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Eu fui um tonto. Mil desculpas.- Lupin por impulso segurando a mão dela.- Tive medo.. quando soube...pensei em tudo de ruim.. até que tinha te mordido.  
- Confesso que fiquei assustada mas tudo bem já passou. O que importa é que você está melhor e eu também.  
- Quem não fica! Você.. você me faz sentir diferente sabe... especial.  
- Mas você é especial... muito mesmo.  
- Eu além de idiota fui mal-educado. – disse Lupin pensativo meio que de repente.  
- Por que mal educado? – disse Marcela confusa.  
- Porque nem falei com você direito quando você voltou...só quase te mordi e mandei uma carta estúpida.- Lupin bufando.- Como está sua mãe?

Marcela arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. Ficou surpreendida com o fato dele não saber ainda com relação a escola inteira. Respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiu disfarçar o que sentia.

- Falei demais?- Lupin preocupado ainda com a mão sobre a dela.  
- Não.- Marcela olhando-o.- Minha mãe.. talvez esteja melhor agora... – a garota dera um suspiro longo. - .. ela faleceu.

Lupin ficara chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Pensara que tudo estava normal.

- Sinto muito!- Lupin sem jeito.  
- Tudo bem!- Marcela dando um sorriso amarelo.  
- Mas...mas...você se sente bem né?- Lupin se aproximando dela.  
- Agora sim...já superei. Foi difícil, mas superei.  
- Menos mal.- Lupin olhando-a sem Ter o que dizer.  
- Olhe...acho melhor eu ir.. já tomei seu tempo e nem almocei.- Marcela tirando o cabelo do rosto com a mão desocupada.- Bom...desculpe alguma coisa.  
- Eu peço novamente desculpas.- Lupin sorrindo.- Se precisar.. estou aqui de novo...porque eu já falei isso antes.  
- Ok! Você também!- Marcela rindo.

Lupin começou a olhá-la de modo carinhoso até que se tocou que sua mão estava sobre a dela. Marcela notou também, mas não puxou a mão. Agiu como se não tivesse percebido.

- Sirius me contou seu apelido. Ficou muito bom...Aluado.- Marcela sorrindo.  
- É coisa de louco. Se você for pensar bem.. não tem nada a ver comigo.- Lupin rindo.  
- Realmente! Nada a ver! – disse Marcela rindo.  
- Marcela.. eu...eu.. queria te pedir uma coisa. – disse Lupin meio que sem jeito.  
- Peça!  
- Posso...posso te abraçar?- Lupin corando.  
-...pode.- disse Marcela sem jeito e dando de ombros.

Lupin chegou mais perto da garota e a envolveu nos braços. Marcela se acolheu e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto. Os dois corações estavam no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Ambos sentiam que um precisava do outro.

- Sabe...não sei como dizer mas...gosto muito de você.- Marcela falando baixo.  
- Eu também!- Lupin alisando suas costas.- Gosto muito! Talvez.. até demais.

Marcela o soltou e o encarou.

- Eu também.- Marcela sem jeito.  
- Sabe o que eu queria dizer?- Lupin pegando nas mãos dela.  
- O quê?- Marcela corando.  
- Eu quero ficar com você!- Lupin alisando o rosto dela.

Marcela engoliu seco. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não poderia acreditar que uma vez na vida algo de bom acontecesse com ela. Resolveu não se iludir.

- Não responda nada.- Lupin olhando-a com carinho.  
- Por que não?- Marcela confusa.  
- Você não vai querer um lobi... – interrompeu-o Marcela.  
- Nem vem com essa. Aceito o Remo e o lobisomem.- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Sério?- Lupin se iluminando.  
- É!- Marcela o abraçando de novo.- Eu também quero ficar com você.  
- Isso é um sonho.. só pode.- Lupin olhando-a.- Posso ver se é verdade?  
- Você não vai querer que eu te belisque né?- Marcela rindo.  
- Não...é algo melhor.- Lupin rindo.- Posso te beijar?

Marcela corou bruscamente. Suas mãos começaram a suar e seu corpo começara a tremer. Realmente, jurava que estava sonhando ou que não estava no seu juízo normal.

- Aqui?- Marcela vermelha.  
- Agora!- Lupin chegando mais perto dela.  
- Ok!

Lupin aproximara seus lábios vagarosamente nos de Marcela. Começou a senti-la devagar roçando seus lábios nos dela. Marcela sentia arrepios no estômago e achava que só seria capaz de acompanhá-lo. O garoto começou a dar beijinhos nela com delicadeza procurando sentir cada cm dos seus lábios, até que a abraçou e a envolveu em um longo e apaixonado beijo. Um tempo depois, Lupin virou-se pra ela.

- Você quer namorar comigo? Se possível até casar?- Lupin com os lábios colados nos dela.  
- Por enquanto...só a primeira opção.- Marcela fazendo carinho nele.  
- Já está ótimo!- Lupin voltando a beijá-la.

A sineta tocara. Os alunos começaram a correr para suas respectivas aulas. Isabel, que viu tudo, desistiu de esperar a irmã e saiu com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Marcela se afastara devagar e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

- Tenho que ir!- Marcela colocando a mochila nas costas.  
- Quero te ver depois.- Lupin olhando-a.  
- Ok! Eu também!- Marcela levantando.  
- Qual é sua última aula?- Lupin levantando.  
- Poções. Bom.. tenho que correr. Tchau!- Marcela lhe dando um selinho.  
- Tchau!

Marcela saiu feito um jato dos jardins. Lupin a observou ir e teve uma idéia que talvez fizesse toda a diferença. Decidiu ir escondido para Hogsmeade.


	11. A Promessa

**Capítulo 11-A Promessa**

Os alunos do 7º ano estavam totalmente eufóricos em Hogsmeade. Muitos estavam repletos de sacolas da maioria das lojas. A tarde de sexta já estava quase no fim, uma tarde que ficaria na lembrança.

- Ai! Que aperto no coração...- Lílian choramingando.- Eu não quero ir embora.  
- Ôh! Que gracinha! Bilú! Bilú!- Sirius rindo.  
- Isso não tem graça, vou sentir mó falta.- Lílian séria.- Só de raiva, vou acabar com meu dinheiro em doces.

Lílian entrara na Dedosdemel e começara a fazer a maior festa.

- Ela é louca. E é sua mina!- Sirius rindo e entrando.  
- Errado! Ela já é minha esposa!- Tiago rindo e acompanhando o amigo.  
- Você vai acabar engordando Lílian.. aí o Tiago não vai te querer mais.- Sirius rindo.  
- Não é bem assim né? Almofadinhas seu cretino.. querendo me ferrar? Queimando meu filme?- Tiago rindo.  
- Quando eu te socar.. você não vai vir chorar.- Lílian séria.  
- Desculpe!- Sirius parando de rir.  
- Se quiser.. eu te ajudo a socá-lo.- Lupin apoiando o braço em Sirius.  
- Assombração!- Tiago rindo.- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim passear! Estava me sentindo um tanto quanto...sozinho.- Lupin dirigindo-se a prateleira mais próxima.  
- Sozinho? Mas foi você quem quis.- Tiago enchendo a cesta de doces.  
- É.. mas mudei de idéia.- Lupin despejando vários doces dentro de uma cesta.  
- Veio afogar as mágoas comprando doces.- Sirius rindo.  
- Também!- Lupin dirigindo-se a Lílian.- Você sabe de uma loja por aqui que vende anéis?  
- Sei...mas é perto da Zonko's se não me engano.- Lílian pensativa.- Não...é isso mesmo.. em frente a Zonko's.  
- Anel pra quem Aluado?- Tiago caindo de pára-quedas.  
- Não! Esse caiu de pára-quedas, no meio do trem e ainda quer sentar na janelinha.- Sirius rindo.  
- Pra mim!- Lupin indiferente.  
- Virou gay?- Sirius rindo.  
- Hum...um anel...pra você?- Tiago desconfiado.- Pode falar pra quem é o outro.  
- É pra Marcela?- Lílian empolgada.

Os três desataram a falar, não dando chance para Lupin falar.

- Gente.. calma.- Lupin desesperado.  
- Como assim calma?- Tiago morrendo de curiosidade.  
- Tá.. tudo bem eu falo.- Lupin respirando fundo.

Lupin contara tudo desde o começo. Tiago se iluminava a cada palavra do amigo não vendo a hora de zoá-lo. Sirius não parava de rir e Lílian era a única que dava atenção.

- Você pediu ela em namoro! Que fofo!- Lílian empolgada.  
- E ela aceitou!- Tiago balançando a cabeça.- Garanhão hein! Safadão!  
- Bom hein.. bom..- Sirius rindo.  
- O papo tá bom, mas eu tenho que pagar essas coisas e comprar o anel.- Lupin dirigindo-se ao caixa.  
- Não é anel e sim aliança.- Sirius balançando a cabeça.  
- É tudo igual!- Lupin pagando os doces.  
- É.. pelo que eu tô vendo.. você e a Marcelinha vão ter muito o que conversar.- Tiago rindo e pagando os doces.  
- Temos que ter, afinal, eu vou sair da escola.. ela não.- Lupin pensativo.  
- Mas isso não quer dizer nada.. vocês se gostam.. e muito.- Lílian suspirando e tirando o dinheiro do bolso.- Desejo tudo de bom pra vocês.  
- Valeu.. valeu mesmo! Bom...vou indo. Até mais!- Lupin saindo.  
- Até!- Tiago abraçando Lílian.- Finalmente ele tomou um rumo.  
- Concordo!- Sirius indo pra fora.  
- Bom.. já deu o horário.. é melhor irmos andando senão é bronca na certa.- Lílian dando as sacolas para Tiago levar.  
- Isso é um abuso!- Tiago rindo.  
- Não é! Eu te amo!- Lílian rindo.  
- Besta!- Tiago beijando-a.  
- E o Sirius de vela mais uma vez!- Sirius rindo.

Começara a anoitecer. Os alunos se dirigiram ao encontro de Filch para voltarem a escola. Muitos resistiam em ir embora, fazendo uma última visão do local.

- Nossa! Parece que esse povo vai morrer.. que coisa dramática.- Tiago resmungando.  
- Você é frio demais.- Lílian erguendo sobrancelha.

Entraram na escola e se dirigiram até o Salão Principal. O jantar não tinha sido servido ainda para a surpresa dos que estavam chegando. Os professores estavam dispostos em seus lugares conversando. Rapidamente, os alunos sentaram. Lupin veio correndo logo atrás.

- E aí? Conseguiu?- Tiago olhando-o.  
- Sim.. consegui.- Lupin ofegante procurando Marcela.  
- Mostra!- Sirius curioso.  
- Vocês vão ver depois.- Lupin controlando a respiração.  
- Depois não tem graça.- Tiago cruzando os braços.  
- Ok!- Lupin tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso e abrindo-a.  
- Por Merlin...são lindas.- Lílian boquiaberta.  
- Bom gosto, Aluado!- Sirius sorrindo.  
- Que sejam felizes para sempre!- Tiago sorrindo.  
- Vamos sentar então!- Lupin indo até a mesa.  
- E lá vai o Sirius de vela.- Sirius acompanhando.  
- Você não namora por que não quer!- Tiago rindo.  
- Eu não! Gosto de relacionamento aberto.. me amarrar só se for pra casar.- Sirius rindo e sentando.  
- Então você deve fazer que nem eu...vou me casar com a Lílian..  
- Quando isso que eu não tô sabendo.- Lílian rindo.  
- Valeu!- Tiago corando.  
- É brincadeira amor.. é só você marcar...- Lílian abraçando-o.  
- Ano que vem!- Tiago sorrindo.- E o Sirius é o padrinho.  
- Feito!- Sirius rindo.  
-Ok!- Lílian dando um selinho nele.

Lupin localizara Marcela e sentara ao lado dela. O restante também. Paula companhia começaram a se cutucar e a cochichar. Snape fuzilava o casal.

- Tudo bem?- Lupin abraçando-a.  
- Tudo e você?- Marcela sorrindo.  
- Ótimo!- Lupin lhe dando um beijo no rosto.  
- Aonde você estava? Te procurei e não te achei.- Marcela apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Depois te falo.- Lupin pegando em uma de suas mãos.  
- E lá vai...  
- Calado.- Tiago apontando.

De repente, Dumbledore se levantou. Os murmúrios logo se cessaram. O diretor examinava cada ponta do Salão como se procurasse alguém. Pigarreou e começou a falar.

- Talvez seja estranho eu me levantar e fazer um pequeno discurso em pleno 2º semestre na 1ª semana de aula. Mas faço isso por uma boa causa, já que uma parte dos nossos alunos não continuarão mais conosco. Vou deixar as palavras mais belas para a formatura ,por enquanto, o que posso dizer a todos eles é que terminem seu ano letivo muito bem, escolham as profissões certas e sigam os rumos que suas consciências mandarem. Amanhã a tarde faremos uma reunião com os alunos do 7º ano divididos por casa e passaremos as informações necessárias sobre a formatura. Amanhã. O horário estará fixado no salão comunal de suas respectivas casas. Agora.. chega de conversa e vamos nos deliciar.- Dumbledore sentara e voltara a conversar com os professores.

- É.. estou me sentindo velho.- Sirius alisando o queixo.  
- Velho... acabado!- Tiago rindo.  
- Vem comigo!- Lupin levantando.  
- Mas...  
- Vem!- Lupin estendendo a mão.

Marcela levantara sem jeito e pegou a mão do garoto.

- Meninos e menina.. nos vemos depois.- Lupin saindo com Marcela.  
- O que houve? Quer ajuda com as sacolas?- Marcela confusa.  
- Não! Vem.. vamos lá pra fora.- Lupin abraçando-a.  
- O que você tá aprontando?  
- É impressão minha ou você só está me fazendo perguntas?- Lupin sentando.  
- Ok! Eu paro.- Marcela sentando e rindo.- O que houve?  
- Bom.. antes de tudo.. eu queria.. bom...te pedir 2 coisas e te dar uma.  
- Sei!- Marcela confusa.  
- Marcela.. eu.. bom.. sou.. meio idiota mas.. bom..- Lupin tirando a caixinha do bolso.- Eu queria selar isso pra sempre.  
- Selar?- Marcela mais confusa.  
- Bom...quero levar a sério.. então...quero que seja oficial.- Lupin abrindo-a.

Marcela arregalara os olhos. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Por Merlin!- Marcela boquiaberta.- São lindas!  
- Esse é o meu primeiro pedido. Aceita?- Lupin sem jeito.  
- Mas é claro que sim!- Marcela sorrindo.

Lupin tirara uma das alianças e colocara no dedo de Marcela.

- Te amo muito!- Lupin sorrindo.  
- Eu também!- Marcela pegando a outra aliança e colocando no dedo dele.  
- Nossa...tô muito feliz.- Lupin abraçando-a.  
- Eu também, meu anjo.- Marcela suspirando.  
- Agora.. temos que tratar de outro assunto.- Lupin soltando-a.  
- Qual assunto?- Marcela assustada.- Assim você me mata.  
- Não tem o porque de você se matar.- Lupin acalmando-a.- É sobre minha ida no final do ano.  
- Ah! Sei! Vai ser horrível.- Marcela abaixando a cabeça.- Menos de 3 meses.  
- Por isso que eu quero falar sobre isso agora. Vou lhe falar...foi o maior sufoco achar alguém como você.. e não quero te perder facilmente. Então.. entro no meu 2º pedido.  
- Qual é?- Marcela pegando na mão dele.  
- Vou terminar meu ano.. e você vai ficar certo?  
- Certo!  
- Não quero ficar lá fora imaginando o momento de perdê-la para esses marmanjos dessa escola. Quando seu ano letivo terminar, você aceita casar comigo? Ficar comigo pra sempre?  
- Lupin.. não é muito cedo pra pensar nisso?- Marcela confusa.- É claro que eu quero ficar com você, te abraçar, te dar beijinhos e carinhos mas, isso talvez seja algo precipitado.  
- Quando você tem certeza dos seus sentimentos, nada é precipitado.- Lupin olhando-a.- Quero minha vida com você. Só com você.  
- Ok! Eu também! Mas não é bem assim...casar é coisa séria. Eu quero muito ficar com você.. muito.  
- Então vamos prometer que haja o que houver.. ficaremos juntos. Só nós dois.  
- Não precisa nem pedir. Nós ficaremos juntos, um dia casaremos e teremos filhos. Já está selado.- Marcela mostrando a aliança.- Prometo que haja o que houver, ficaremos juntos. Só nós dois. Somente nós dois.  
- Te amo!- Lupin alisando seu rosto.  
- Também te amo!- Marcela beijando-o.- Eu sou sua! Pra sempre!  
- Eu também.. só seu!- Lupin beijando seu pescoço.- Quando eu sair daqui, vou deixar tudo pronto, só esperando seu ano terminar. Vou te mandar corujas, até berradores.  
- Berrador não!- Marcela rindo.  
- Tô brincando!- Lupin rindo e abrindo as sacolas.- Vamos fazer um momento só nosso pra selar nossa promessa. Doces! E essa caixa é pra você!  
- Obrigada! Posso deitar no seu colo?- Marcela pegando a caixa.  
- Claro!- Lupin se ajeitando.

Marcela deitara no colo de Lupin e ambos ficaram conversando até tarde da noite. Ambos mostravam fidelidade ao outro, fidelidade que nem todos os casais possuíam um com o outro.


	12. Reunião Desagradável

**Capítulo 12-Reunião Desagradável**

A manhã em Hogwarts estava muito fria. O vento batia com força nas janelas, desencorajando as pessoas a se levantar o que já era difícil por ser sábado. Os corredores estavam vazios, exceto pelo sr.Filch e sua gata. As horas passavam rapidamente, forçando os alunos formandos a se levantar.

- Qual será a ladainha?- Pedro levantando.  
- Boa pergunta!- Sirius arrumando os cabelos.- Alguém poderia acordar o Aluado.  
- Acho que não é uma boa idéia.- Pedro insinuando coisa errada.  
- Por que?- Sirius voltando-se pra ele.  
- A cortina está fechada.- Pedro apontando.  
- E?- Sirius indiferente.  
- Ele nunca fecha a cortina.- Pedro dando de ombros.

Sirius olhou novamente para a cama do amigo. De fato, Lupin nunca necessitou de tanta privacidade. Se aproximou da cama e deu uma olhadinha.

- Ele está sozinho!- Sirius abrindo a cortina.- Aluado...acorda!  
- Não enche!- Lupin dando às costas para Sirius.  
- Não enche? Você é louco? Acorda!- Sirius cutucando-o.  
- Tá...tá bom!- Lupin abrindo os olhos.  
- Noite longa hein!- Pedro rindo.  
- Foi! Foi!- Lupin sentando.  
- Percebe-se!- Pedro rindo.  
- Por que você tá rindo?- Lupin confuso.  
- Nada!- Pedro se arrumando.  
- Ah! Tá!- Lupin levantando.- Onde você estava ontem? Não te vi em Hogsmeade.  
- Eu.. eu tava por aí.- Pedro indiferente.  
- Ah! Tá! Cadê o Tiago?  
- Sr. monitor.. chega de perguntas, vou pedir pra Marcela dar um jeito em você.- Tiago saindo do banheiro.  
- Ok! Vou tomar banho!- Lupin entrando no banheiro.  
- Ele tá viajando!- Tiago bagunçando os cabelos.- Não tem jeito.. melhor bagunçado.  
- É o amor!- Sirius sentando.- Vamos.. ou vamos esperar o lobisomem apaixonado?  
- Vou me encontrar com a Lílian.- Tiago se dirigindo a porta.  
- Tudo bem!- Sirius ajeitando a gravata.

Thiago desceu as escadas e ficou esperando Lílian. Lílian não demorara a chegar. Ambos seguiram para a sala do 2º andar, onde seria a reunião. Momentos mais tarde Sirius, Lupin e Pedro entraram na sala. Havia muitos alunos de 7º ano na sala, mas não era difícil identificar de qual casa pertenciam. Todos estavam divididos em grupo. Não demorou muito e Dumbledore entrou juntamente com duas pessoas muito bem vestidas. Tinham aparência jovem e ambos seguravam uma pasta.

- Boa tarde!- Dumbledore sorrindo.- Prometo não tomar-lhes o tempo, hoje é Sábado, e com certeza vocês querem aprontar.  
- Com certeza!- Lúcio baixo olhando desdenhoso para Lupin.  
- Como havia dito, serão passado a vocês as informações sobre a formatura que é opcional...faz quem quiser. Cabe ao aluno fazer ou não..- Dumbledore jovialmente.  
- Participo se não tiver a presença de ninguém do 6º ano.- Paula em alto e bom som rindo.

Lupin a olhou com desprezo. Paula ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Prosseguindo.. essa reunião só terá efeito com a presença dos representantes do comitê de formatura.. apresento-vos Joanne Leery e Ethan Shane.

Ambos sorriram cordialmente e acenaram. Joanne tomou posse das palavras.

- Boa tarde! Bom.. a formatura será no último sábado letivo do ano. Vocês deverão usar trajes a rigor para o baile e a beca para receber o diploma.  
- Vamos ter que usar aquele negócio na cabeça?- Paula irônica.  
- Sim! Faz parte da beca.- Joanne indiferente ao comentário dela.  
- Acho que deveria ser opcional. Não vou usar aquilo.- Lúcio rindo.- Combina mais com babacas do lado.- Lúcio mostrando com a cabeça Tiago e cia.  
- Desculpe mas, o Sr. está sendo desagradável e ridículo. Convenhamos que o que você exige é o de menos.- Ethan coçando o queixo.

Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir. Lúcio corara com o corte do rapaz.

- Prosseguindo.. cada casa terá o direito de escolher o professor que irão homenagear e o orador. Cada um pode pedir a quantidade de convites necessário sendo que no máximo, cada aluno recebe 10 convites.  
- O baile e a entrega do diploma serão no mesmo dia?- Lupin com o braço erguido.  
- Sim.. será!- Joanne sorrindo.  
- Cuidado.. a Marcelinha é ciumenta.- Crabbe rindo e fazendo uma imitação grotesca de Marcela.- Se você olhar para ela eu termino o namoro e não olho mais na sua cara.. cachorro...

Os alunos da Sonserina gargalhavam alto. Lupin levantou furioso. Sirius o deteve.

- Calma Lupin...lá fora.- Sirius cochichando.  
- Hum.. bem.. os pais de vocês receberão mais informações somente se os filhos derem parte do assunto.- Joanne abrindo a pasta.- Basta preencher o formulário. Distribuirei a vocês. Depois entreguem ao professor responsável.  
- O vestido das garotas é opcional?- Lílian pegando o formulário.  
- Acho que seria bom vocês todas terem um padrão igual.. um modelo entende? Mas acaba se tornando opcional, pois cada uma de vocês tem um gosto. Fique tranqüila...uma outra reunião sobre isso será feita.- Joanne sorrindo.  
- Não vá escolher vermelho "sangue-ruim", senão você vai parecer um tomate ambulante.- Paula rindo

Sem sombra de dúvidas, as risadas ecoaram mais alto. Tiago levantar sem pensar duas vezes.

- Não Tiago!- Lílian segurando-o pelo braço.  
- Deixa Pontas! Lá fora!- Sirius acalmando-o.  
- Bom.. acho que é só isso Dumbledore, o clima está pesado por aqui.- Ethan suspirando.  
- Muito obrigado! Bom.. como tudo já foi passado, eu espero que vocês escolham um bom professor para homenagear e um ótimo orador para representá-los. Entreguem os formulários para o diretor de suas casas. Ficarei muito feliz se todos vocês participarem. Estão dispensados.

Os alunos levantaram no maior murmúrio. Um se perguntando ao outro se participaria ou não. A aglomeração foi se dispersando, restando os alunos da Sonserina fazendo altos comentários.

- Duvido que essa formatura seja boa.- Lúcio pensativo.- O ambiente vai estar totalmente contaminado.  
- Imagine o Pedro.. balofo...de vestes a rigor.- Paula rindo.- Quando ele sentar os botões vão estourar.

Pedro corara bruscamente. Tiago não agüentava mais, queria partir pra cima, mas Lílian grudou nele.

- Não liga!- Lílian séria.- Pedro.. nem escute.  
- Como não ligar? Eles estão provocando.- Lupin de punhos fechados.  
- Mande eles caçar morcegos...- Lílian séria.  
- Isso.. definitivamente não funciona.. só murro mesmo.- Sirius sério. - E...Aluado...você nunca explodiu.. leva na esportiva como você sempre levou. Você é monitor.  
- Mas só a presença e a voz dessa Paula me irrita.- Lupin coçando a cabeça.  
- Ela é sua cunhada.. ature... assim como eu aturo a Bellatrix.- Sirius apoiando o braço no ombro dele.  
- O pior vai ser o casal do ano dançar a valsa.- Paula rindo e olhando para Lupin.- A baranga e o monitor anormal.

Lupin perdeu as estribeiras e foi pra cima de Paula.

- Vai me bater?- Paula irônica.- Adoraria sentir seu tapa.  
- Não provoca!- Lupin nervoso.  
- Puxa a varinha!- Paula rindo.  
- Ôh sua ridícula.. se toca...- Lílian puxando Lupin.  
- Protetora dos animais?- Lúcio rindo.  
- Não lido com você, palhaço.- Lílian séria.  
- Ui! Esse povo da Grifinória é violento.- Paula rindo.- Não sei como a Marcela lida com vocês...ela é tão calminha...e neurótica.  
- Não fale nela!- Lupin entredentes.  
- Não fala assim...sou apenas a irmã dela...não precisa ficar com ciuminho...mas confesso que essa sua brutalidade está me conquistando...e convenhamos que a Marcelinha não vai gostar.. e nem se rival vai gostar de vê-la correndo atrás de você.. quer dizer...ele já não gosta...  
- Rival?- Lupin confuso.  
- Não sabia?- Lúcio rindo.- Que inocente! Seu rival se chama Severo Snape.  
- Ranhoso?- Tiago irritado.- Cadê aquele maldito.  
- Calma! Tá com ciuminho também!- Paula rindo.  
- Chega tá bom. Vamos meninos!- Lílian séria olhando para eles.  
- Desculpa "sangue-ruim".- Paula rindo. O Snape também achou a Marcela um tanto quanto "jeitosinha" e você também Lílian.

"PLAF"! Lupin dera um tapa na cara dela. Sirius arregalara os olhos e puxara o amigo.

- Louco!- Sirius rindo.  
- Mão leve!- Paula irônica.  
- É? Quer mais um?- Lupin vermelho de raiva.  
- Não.. o outro eu dou...- Tiago avançando pra cima dela.- "Jeitosinha".. vou te mostrar quem é...- Tiago fizera um simples gesto com a varinha. Paula ficou de ponta cabeça no ar expondo sua grande calcinha.  
- Ela não vai terminar com você Remo! Você está se iludindo.- Lúcio sorrindo desdenhoso.  
- Dane-se!- Lupin respirando fundo.  
- Fala para o Ranhoso ficar esperto. Se ele se meter.. eu mesmo vou resolver.- Sirius avisando Paula.- Bela calcinha.

Tiago parara com o feitiço. Paula olhava furiosa para eles. Lílian não parava de rir, juntamente com Pedro.

- Ela usa coador de café ao invés de uma calcinha...- Lílian com falta de ar.  
- É só propaganda enganosa.- Pedro rindo.  
- Sirius...não mando recados. Se vira.- Paula vermelha ajeitando os cabelos.  
- Você não vai resistir...você vai falar e aumentar.- Sirius rindo.- E convenhamos...você não vai querer que a gente conte os de talhes da sua calcinha.

O grupo começou a rir. Lupin que estava muito bravo não resistiu e começou a rir também.

- Menina.. some daqui!- Lupin rindo.  
- Já deu o que tinha que dar.. vai passear...- Tiago rindo.- Calsolão.  
- Vocês.. vocês vão me pagar caro...muito caro...- Paula furiosa.  
- Vamos embora daqui...já nos divertimos.- Lúcio rindo.  
- Vamos! Mande um beijo pra Marcela.- Paula e cia saindo.  
- Pode deixar.. ela vai rir da sua calcinha.- Lupin rindo.  
- Meu.. vocês são loucos.- Lílian boquiaberta rindo.

Os 3 saíram e foram para fora do castelo. Tiago deitara na grama e não parava de rir juntamente com Sirius. Lílian não conseguia ficar séria. Acompanhava os garotos nas risadas. Lupin saira para chamar Marcela e contar o ocorrido. A tarde de sábado passou muito rápido, não rendendo nada a não ser jantar e dormir ou estudar e colocar os deveres em dia no Salão Comunal.


	13. Eternos Marotos

**Capítulo 13 – Eternos Marotos.**

Os meses passaram rapidamente. O fim dos exames já chegara, dando oportunidade para os alunos respirarem. Era o dia da formatura.Após o almoço, os professores e o comitê de formatura se fecharam dentro do Salão Principal para organizar os detalhes. O castelo estava sofrendo uma faxina, já que receberiam os pais dos formandos. Era uma bela tarde de sábado, com um clima muito bom para uma festa.

- Enfim.. estamos aqui finalizando o ano! – dizia Tiago pensativo. – O que você pretende fazer no futuro Almofadinhas?  
- Acho que você está fazendo essa pergunta para a pessoa errada na hora errada. – dizia Sirius rindo.- E você?  
- Trabalhar, casar e ter três filhos com a Lily. – dizia Tiago pensativo abraçando Lílian.  
- Que meigo! - dizia Sirius rindo. – E você Rabicho?  
- Não sei! – dizia Pedro pensativo.  
- Incrível como você nunca sabe de nada! – Sirius continuava a rir. – Espero que pelo menos hoje você deixe de ser BV.  
- Vou tentar! – Pedro corava dos pés a cabeça.  
- E você, Aluado? – dizia Sirius virando-se pra ele.  
- Bem... vou permanecer lobisomem, pretendo melhorar meus estudos e claro me casar e ter filhos. – dizia Remo tristonho.  
- Nossa... isso está parecendo tragédia... fico imaginando seu discurso. – dizia Tiago sério. – Chamou a Marcela?  
- Chamei! Mas, me sinto mal. Sabe quando você sente que tudo vai dar errado? – Remo pensativo.  
- Afff... pára com isso! – dizia Tiago balançando a cabeça.  
- Aquilo que a irmã dela me disse não sai da minha cabeça.  
- Aluado, você tá com medo do Ranhoso? – dizia Sirius indignado.  
- Não! Mas ele quer competir e vai jogar sujo pra tentar ficar ela.  
- Vai nada! Ela gosta de você!- dizia Lílian sorrindo.  
- Eu se tivesse no lugar dela, com certeza iria ficar com um lobo malvado do que um ranhoso porcalhão. – dizia Sirius rindo.  
- Nisso.. ele tem razão! – Tiago acompanhava o amigo.  
- E outra.. vocês estão a três meses juntos. Nem rola nada com aquele poço de sebo. – dizia Sirius que ria cada vez mais alto.  
- Tá..tudo bem! – dizia lupin levantando. – Vou treinar meu discurso.  
- Nele está escrito que você ama a Marcela? – dizia Sirius irônico.  
- Não! – dizia Lupin sem jeito.  
- Que você nos adora e não vive sem nós? – dizia Tiago rindo.  
- Também não! – Lupin agora ria da situação.  
- Cara.. vou sentir sua falta! – Tiago levantando. – Você é um gênio, vai se dar bem.  
- Assim espero! Você também vai se dar bem. Você tem uma mulher incrível ao seu lado.  
- Ah! Eu já sabia! –dizia Tiago orgulhoso. – Você também Almofadinhas, você tem talento apesar de não enxerga-lo.  
- Não tente encher minha bola! – dizia Sirius rindo.  
- Ah meu amigo.. vem cá! – Tiago abraçando Lupin. – tudo de bom em sua vida.  
- Pra você também, Pontas. – dizia Lupin sorrindo.  
- Pára! Chega! Estou com ciúmes! – dizia Sirius rindo.  
- Com ciuminho... bilú,bilú... – dizia Lílian rindo.  
Tiago e Remo foram na direção do amigo e o abraçaram. Instantes depois deram uma olhada para Pedro e começaram a rir maliciosamente.

- Estão pensando no que eu estou pensando? - dizia Sirius se gabando.  
- Acho que sim! – dizia Lupin perdido.  
- MONTINHO NO RABICHO! – gritou Tiago.

Os 3 inclusive Lílian pularam em Pedro que logo reclamou de falta de ar. Levantaram-se olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Eternos Marotos! – dizia Tiago com um tom de tristeza na voz.  
- Eternos! – dizia Sirius dando um longo suspiro.  
- Pára! Chega! Vou chorar! –dizia Lílian com os olhos lacrimejando.  
- Não chora meu anjo. Estaremos sempre juntos. Estarei sempre ao seu lado para te apoiar e amar. – dizia Tiago abraçando-a.  
- Seremos eternos. Somente isso, nada mais que isso. – dizia Sirius rindo. – Vocês quatro, onde eu estiver, sempre estarei pronto para ajudar vocês.  
- Nós sabemos, Almofadinhas. Todos nós estaremos aqui para um ajudar o outro. – dizia Tiago sorrindo. – Bom.. não vamos nos aprofundar em tristezas.. ainda tem a festa e com certeza nos veremos no meu casamento e no casamento do Aluado com a Marcelinha.  
- Com certeza! – dizia Lílian sorrindo.  
- Vocês não querem criar um cachorro abandonado? – dizia Sirius rindo. – Não quero ver a cara dos meus pais mesmo tentando procurar um lugar legal para viver.  
- Quando minha casa estiver montada.. vou deixar um canto especial pra você. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, você pode continuar acampando na casa dos meus pais.  
- Oh! Louco! – dizia Sirius sorrindo.  
- Mas isso é fato! - Tiago virara-se para Lupin.- Aluado, me avise a data do seu casamento com antecedência. Não quero casar no mesmo dia que você.  
- Pode deixar! – dizia Lupin rindo.  
- Meu... foi muito bom conhecer voces. Prometo não julgar mais ninguém antes de conhecer. – dizia Lílian derramando algumas lágrimas.  
- Se você me dissesse isso antes... eu não acreditaria. – dizia Sirius rindo e indo até ela. – Lílian, a gente te adora. Podemos dizer que você foi a salvação do Pontas. Cara... vocês se merecem. Muito mesmo.  
- Obrigada! – Lílian abraçara Sirius aos prantos. – Te adoro! Adoro vocês!  
- A gente também! – dizia Pedro depois de um longo silêncio chorando escondido.  
- Eu sabia! Sabia que o Rabicho é gay! – dizia Tiago rindo.  
- Aluado, boa sorte com a Marcy! Ela é um doce, você também é! Vocês se completam! – dizia Lílian sorrindo.  
- Nossa, que melação. Marcela e Aluado tá pior que leite condensado.- dizia Sirius rindo.  
- Valeu, Lílian. – dizia Lupin alisando o cabelo da garota.  
- Bom.. acho que é melhor para com o drama e irmos nos arrumar. Afinal, Aluado vai aproveitar de tudo hoje! - dizia Tiago rindo.  
- Eu não vou aproveitar nada! – dizia Aluado corando.  
- Vai aproveitar e sem segundas intenções. – Sirius ria . – Hoje a festa é nossa!  
- Isso aí! – Tiago abraçara Lílian. – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!  
- E não faremos nada de bom hoje! Até o rabicho falou que vai dar uns "pega" hoje! – Sirius apoiava o braço em Pedro. – Não é?  
- Claro! – dizia Pedro pouco convincente.  
- Vamos nessa! To curioso para ouvir o discurso do Aluado. – dizia Tiago rumando para o castelo.

Os cinco partiram para o castelo que estava brilhando de limpeza. Foram para os quartos se arrumarem. Por mais que o clima seja de festa, cada aluno estava com uma aparência extremamente triste. Último e definitivo ano em Hogwarts. Algo marcante para qualquer aluno, principalmente para os marotos que pensavam o viria pela frente. Trocaram poucas palavras enquanto se arrumavam. Por mais que o ano tenha acabado, eles sabiam que sempre contariam um com o outro e sempre seriam os eternos marotos.


	14. Discursos e Intriga

**Capítulo 14 - Discursos e intriga **

Já era noite. Os alunos que não se formavam naquele ano já haviam retornado pra casa. O Salão Principal estava totalmente enfeitado. Havia mesas ao redor, e no centro havia um buffet. Famílias já se encontravam no local, esperando a hora da entrega dos diplomas. Diante da mesa dos professores, havia algumas cadeiras enfileiradas para os alunos sentarem. Os formandos já estavam presentes, esperando a hora certa.

- Quero nem ouvir o discurso da Sonserina.- Tiago se servindo de doces.- Aquela Paula tosca é a oradora.  
- Calma! É só não ouvir.- Lílian procurando o suco de abóbora. - Cadê o Lupin e a Marcy?  
- Do outro lado! - Sirius com Pedro nos calcanhares. - Deve estar ensaiando como apresentá-la para a mãe.  
- Os pais dele estão aí! - Lílian mostrando com a cabeça.  
- É.. ele deve estar com medo e ela com vergonha.- Sirius coçando a cabeça.

A um canto do Salão, encontrava-se Lupin e Marcela. Marcela estava linda em um vestido rosa claro longo e os cabelos presos em uma longa trança. Lupin estava nervoso com a reação dos seus pais.

- Marcela.. você não se importa né?- Lupin confuso.  
- Claro que não, mas... tô com vergonha. - Marcela com as bochechas queimando.  
- Relaxa! Vem! - Lupin pegando na mão da garota.

Lupin foi andando calmamente na direção dos pais. Estava nervoso, pois era a primeira vez que apresentava uma garota oficialmente para eles. Respirou fundo e pigarreou.

- Pai... mãe.. - Lupin receoso.  
- Oi querido! Parabéns! Estava te procurando.- Jennifer sorrindo.  
- Oi rapaz! Tá bonitão hein? - Travis sorrindo.  
- Oi! Obrigado! - Lupin corando.  
- Onde estão seus amigos? - Travis procurando-os.  
- Estão do outro lado! - Lupin procurando as palavras certas para falar com os pais.  
- E a sua namorada? Você me fala nela e não me apresentou ainda... - Jennifer curiosa.  
- ...bem...ela está aqui. - Lupin mostrando Marcela. - Essa é a Marcela.  
- Nossa... que linda... prazer...Jennifer. - Jennifer sorrindo.  
- Bom gosto garotão! Sou Travis.- Travis estendendo a mão.  
- Prazer! - Marcela cumprimentando-o.  
- Então... é uma pena que os dois não encerrem o ano juntos. Remo me falou tudo sobre você.. - Jennifer sentando. - Você parece ser uma ótima garota. Remo nunca nos apresentou uma namorada.. você é a primeira.  
- Ah! Entendo!- Marcela sem jeito.  
- Sente-se querida! - Travis puxando uma cadeira.  
- Obrigada! - Marcela sentando.  
- Bom...eu vou ter que ir.. já está dando a hora e eu tenho que me preparar.  
- Ok! Trouxe a máquina fotográfica. - Jennifer mostrando.  
- Legal, mas eu odeio fotos. - Lupin virando-se para Marcela. - Você se importa em ficar aqui?  
- Claro que não! Vai lá, boa sorte! - Marcela sorrindo e alisando o rosto do garoto.  
- Ok! Obrigado! - Lupin dando-lhe um selinho e dirigindo-se aos alunos da Grifinória.

A maioria dos alunos já se encontravam sentados. Os pais estavam ansiosos, não viam a hora da entrega dos diplomas para seus filhos. Aos poucos, notava-se que todos já estavam muito bem instalados nas mesas. Os professores também. Dumbledore já estava a posto, pronto para discursar.

- Muito boa noite! - Dumbledore olhando para os presentes. - Com certeza, me sinto orgulhoso de estar participando de mais uma reta final dos meus alunos. Isso, com certeza, não é um fim e sim um grande começo. Vi todos vocês crescerem, progredirem, se tornarem homens e mulheres que serão muito mais do que orgulho, e sim, exemplos da geração seguinte. E com prazer, dou espaço aos oradores que com certeza terão algo melhor pra dizer. Eu os convoco para se dirigirem ao meu lado esquerdo.

Os quatro alunos subiram uma pequena escada e se posicionaram. Depois de alguns minutos, a oradora da Lufa - Lufa começara a falar. Todos prestavam atenção exceto os alunos da Sonserina que não mediam esforços para caçoar. Corvinal algum tempo depois mostrou as falas do seu orador chegando a vez da Sonserina. Paula se colocou bem a frente dos demais. Aumentou o volume da voz("Sonorus") e começou o discurso.

- Bom.. eu não tenho muito o que dizer, mas confesso que não vou sentir falta daqui. Primeiro por causa da ralé que aqui possui e pela baixa qualidade de ensino. - Paula sorrindo.  
- Que garota malcriada. - Jennifer inconformada.  
- É por que a Sra. não a conhece direito. - Marcela sem jeito.  
- Por que? - Travis curioso.  
- Ela é minha irmã! - Marcela tentando ser indiferente.  
- Por Merlin! Vocês são diferentes hein! - Travis rindo.  
- É! - Marcela voltando a olhar a irmã.  
- ... e com orgulho eu digo... Hogwarts nunca mais. - Paula sorrindo.

Os sonserinos não resistiram. Levantaram e explodiram em palmas.

- Isso aí! - Lúcio assoviando.  
- Ridícula! - Lílian inconformada.  
- Agora é a vez do Aluado. - Tiago sério.

Lupin estava furioso com o discurso de Paula. Paula o olhou esnobe e desceu a escada. Lupin deu um passo a frente e começara a falar.

- Bom.. não sei nem porque estou aqui.. mas tudo bem. - Lupin respirando fundo. - Parabéns formandos do 7º ano de Hogwarts. Eu queria dizer que os momentos que passei aqui foram os melhores, não sei como descrevê-los. Conquistei fiéis amigos, e devido a eles, minha inspiração pra viver se manteve. Todos nós durante esses anos, tivemos conquistas... mesmo que essas passem despercebidas. Olhem para as pequenas coisas, e vocês verão grandes significados. Pode ser amigos, professores.. todos conquistamos.. e é com isso que aprendemos a crescer e a amadurecer. Por isso, quando cada um de vocês e até mesmo eu sair por aquela porta, vamos lembrar das conquistas, dos amigos.. porque amanhã é passado. Vamos lembrar do passado com orgulho.. e guardar as boas e as más lembranças e levar-nos uns aos outros no coração. Mais uma vez... agradeço aos meus pais, meus amigos e minha namorada que tanto amo. Parabéns e boa sorte a todos no amanhã. Obrigado!

- AEEEEEE! - Sirius e Tiago levantando e berrando.  
- Foi lindo! - Lílian chorando.  
- Arrasou! - Tiago orgulhoso  
- Não me deixem mais constrangido. - Lupin corando e juntando-se a eles.  
- Então se esconda do seus pais. - Sirius rindo.  
- Ai! - Lupin abaixando a cabeça.  
- Lindo! Maravilhoso! - Jennifer abraçando-o.  
- Muito bom! - Travis sorrindo. - Olá!  
- Olá! - os 4 rindo.  
- Deixe-me tirar uma foto de vocês.. para o álbum. - Jennifer se posicionando.  
- Mãe... é hora do diploma.- Lupin implorando.  
- deixa de ser bobo..- Jennifer sorrindo.  
- Tá...- Lupin desgostoso.  
- Pedro...você é baixo...fica na frente.. - Jennifer ajeitando o ângulo.

Pedro ficara entre Sirius e Tiago. Lupin abraçara Marcela e Tiago Lílian.

- Ótimo! Depois mando pra vocês. - Jennifer empolgada.  
- Ok! - os 5 se olhando discretamente.  
- Marcy.. o que foi aquilo ..a Paula...credo...- Lílian indignada.  
- Nem comenta! Ainda bem que minha... - Marcela parou uns instantes de cabeça baixa. - Minha mãe não viu isso.  
- Vem cá! - Lupin abraçando-a.- Não fica assim!  
- Ai... que saudade..- Marcela começando a chorar. - Ah! também te amo muito.  
- Fofa...calma tá? Ela ainda está com você.- Lupin alisando seus cabelos.  
- Eu sei! - Marcela enxugando os olhos.  
- Querida.. você é nossa convidada.. passe as férias conosco. - Jennifer carinhosa segurando a mão da garota.  
- Não precisa se incomodar. - Marcela sorrindo.  
- Faço questão.- Jennifer sorrindo.  
- Ok! - Marcela sem jeito.  
- Nem pense nisso.. você não pode ir. - Paula entrando na conversa com Lúcio atrás.  
- Por que não? - Lílian cruzando os braços.  
- Porque ela tem que cuidar da casa. - Paula fria.  
- Você é a mais velha! Cuide você! - Sirius sério.  
- Dá licença que eu tô falando com ela. - Paula puxando-a. - Você não vai a lugar nenhum.  
- Quem falou? - Marcela séria.  
- Tá registrado em cartório? - Sirius rindo.  
- Tem uma foto 3x4? -Tiago rindo.  
- Não enche! Vem! - Paula puxando-a com força.  
- Me solta!- Marcela revidando.  
- Solte-a!- Lupin indo até ela. - Meu.. quando você vai crescer?  
- Você é bem alto confiante. Mas eu vou dizer e repetir.. você e a Marcela não vão terminar juntos. NÃO VÃO! - Paula séria e decidida.  
- Não é você quem decide nada! - Lupin irritado. - Some! Vem Marcela.  
- Menina estúpida! - Jennifer boquiaberta.  
- Eu não terminei. - Paula ainda segurando-a.  
- Mas eu já! - Marcela irritada. - Me solta!  
- Não vou soltar! - Paula apertando-a.  
- Não? - Marcela indo ao encalço da varinha.  
- Não! - Marcela sorrindo.  
- "Petrificus Tottalus" - Marcela ordenando.

Paula tombou e caiu no chão. Lúcio tentou reagir, mas Marcela apontara a varinha pra ele. Todos olhavam para os dois.

- Suma! - Marcela entredentes.  
- Eu te pego ainda! - Lúcio saindo e deixando Paula pra trás.  
- Além de ótima garota é uma boa bruxa. - Jennifer orgulhosa.  
- Você tá bem? - Lupin alisando o braço dela.  
- Estou meu anjo! - Marcela sorrindo.  
- Eu sei que o papo tá bom mas.. Grifinória.. receber diploma. - Sirius olhando-os.  
- Vem.. vamos beber algo. - Jennifer abraçando Marcela e voltando para a mesa.

Todos os grifinórios se dirigiram para receber o diploma e tirar fotos. Os pais de Tiago e a mãe de Lupin (mesmo de longe), não parava de tirar fotos. Os professores foram homenageados de formas diferentes. Os alunos da Grifinória montaram um presente especial para a diretora da casa, a professora Minerva . Tempos depois, Dumbledore levantou.

- Parabéns formandos! Agora entrego a vocês o direito de se divertirem. Chega de assuntos sociais e vamos ser apenas jovens.

Ao fundo, música começara a tocar e os alunos despiam suas becas. Seria agora, o último momentos deles.


	15. O baile

**Capítulo 15 – O baile.**

Era o momento do baile. Os alunos começaram a se soltar surpreendentemente. As garotas exibiam lindos vestidos de festa e os garotos exibiam seu lado meio desleixado se desfazendo dos ternos e das gravatas. A música tocava em som alto. Casais se formavam de repente e havia patrulhas de cada lado empurrando seus amigos e amigas para chegarem juntos dos seus pretendentes.

- Vou arranjar uma garota pra você, Rabicho. É hoje que você vai aprender a beijar. – disse Sirius observando as garotas no salão.  
- Não, Almofadinhas... não faz isso... – disse Pedro corando.  
- Tem uma gatinha olhando pra cá. Vem comigo. – disse Sirius puxando-o.

Havia um grupo de garotas no centro do Salão. Uma delas olhava na cara de pau para ambos. O difícil era saber para qual dos dois era.

- Olá! Posso falar com você? – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Pode! – disse Isabel sorrindo.  
- Sabe... é que meu amigo está se sentindo muito sozinho... e queria uma companheira... você se importa? - disse Sirius segurando-o pelo braço.  
- Sim, me importo! – disse Isabel medindo Pedro de cima a baixo. – Gostaria de fazer companhia pra você ou para seu amigo de óculos.  
- Você é direta hein? – disse Sirius rindo. – Mas meu amigo de óculos tem namorada.  
- Assim como o monitor. – disse Isabel rindo.  
- Como é que você sabe? – disse Sirius surpreso.  
- Ele namora minha irmã. – disse Isabel ainda rindo.  
- Sério? Você é irmã da Marcelinha?  
- Sou! Mas.. e aí? Vai me dar sua companhia? – disse Isabel sorrindo com malícia.  
- Já que insiste tanto para isso. – disse Sirius retribuindo o sorriso. – Você tem uma amiga aqui para o Pedro?  
- Tenho! A Amy pode ser? – disse Isabel sorrindo.  
- Pode! Cadê?

Uma garota de cabelos crespos e revoltados deu um passo a frente. Parecia ser da mesma idade de Isabel. Usava óculos enormes e era meio vesga. Amy sorriu para Pedro que corou bruscamente e se soltou de Sirius.

- Vãos então? – disse Sirius segurando o riso.- Qual o seu nome?  
- Isabel, Sirius. – disse Isabel sorrindo.  
- Nossa... você sabe meu nome mocinha.  
- Quem não sabe!  
- É... isso é.. vamos então. – disse Sirius pegando na mão da garota. – Divirta-se, Pedro.  
- Valeu! – disse Pedro desgostoso.

Pedro e Amy ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Não saíram do lugar. Até que ela resolveu tomara a iniciativa e o puxou para o meio do salão começando a dançar com ele. Pedro não expressava muita felicidade. Todos que olhavam, riam da cara dos dois.  
- Não acredito nisso.. não mesmo. – disse Tiago se acabando de rir.  
- Não ria dele.. mancada..e só pode ser coisa do Sirius. – disse Lílian séria.  
- Tudo bem.. parei...- disse Tiago olhando-a. – Sabe... fico feliz por enfim ter conseguido ficar com você. Você fez meu ano melhor sabia?  
- Se você está tentando me deixar encabulada, não vai funcionar. – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
- Tô falando sério... – disse Tiago rindo. – Você foi e é a coisa mais certa que aconteceu em minha vida. Meu.. te amo sabia?

Lílian o olhou e corou levemente. Ficou um pouco sem reação com as palavras dele. Olhou para ele e pareceu que só foi agora que tinha percebido que estava com o garoto que ela mais odiava e que por sinal, ela também amava.

- Também te amo, Tiago. Nunca esperei por isso..mas sei muito bem o que sinto por você. – disse Lílian alisando sua nuca.  
- Vamos ficar juntos para sempre..vamos casar e ter muitos filhos. – disse Tiago alisando seus cabelos. – Você me faz muito feliz..muito...me transforma em uma pessoa completa.  
- Que lindo! Assim vou acabar chorando. – disse Lílian olhando-o com carinho. – Vamos nos casar sim , meu amor, mas vamos nos estabilizar primeiro, ok?  
- Ok! Você quem manda! – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Vem, vamos dançar!

A música que começara a tocar era lenta (Creep - Radiohead). Vários casais começaram a rodear o salão. Tiago levou Lílian para um canto e começou a dançar com ela.Não muito longe dali, encontravam-se Remo e Marcela que pareciam estar em um clima entediante. Marcela apoiava a cabeça no ombro no garoto e ele a abraçava com carinho. Estavam no ritmo da musica, mas falavam muito pouco.

- Não quero que você vá embora! – disse Marcela tristonha.  
- Eu também não quero ir.Amo você demais. – disse Lupin alisando seus cabelos.- Mas vamos nos ver nas férias. Vamos ficar um mês inteiro juntos.  
- E depois, Remo? Vamos ficar distantes...muito distantes...eu me apeguei muito a você... não é à toa que o que eu sinto por você é forte demais. – disse Marcela olhando-o.  
- Pra tudo tem um jeito. Têm as corujas, seus passeios a Hogsmeade. Vamos dar um jeito, você vai ver.- disse Lupin olhando-a com uma expressão triste no rosto.  
- Isso consola a curto prazo. Estou sentindo um aperto terrível no coração. Não vou agüentar ficar sem você. Você se vai amanhã e eu vou ficar. – disse Marcela juntando-se mais ao corpo do garoto.  
- Enquanto você estiver aqui, eu vou estar ajeitando tudo lá fora. Vamos ficar juntos e felizes... pra sempre. – disse Lupin beijando sua testa.

Marcela se distanciou um pouco do garoto. Soltou seus braços dele e tirou uma corrente delicada do pescoço. Era de ouro e havia um pingente de anjo pendurado nela. Pegou e colocou no pescoço dele.

- É pra você se lembrar de mim. Minha mãe me deu quando entrei em Hogwarts. Disse que me protegeria. Agora eu quero que proteja você enquanto estivermos longe. – disse Marcela com os olhos lacrimejando.  
- Mas sua mãe quem deu pra você. – disse Lupin olhando para a corrente.  
- Mas quero que fique com o homem que eu amo.Isso vai ser o complemento de nossa promessa. Assim que você me encontrar, e se nosso sentimento continuar sendo o mesmo... você me devolve a corrente. – disse Marcela derramando finas lágrimas. - Creio que nada nos separará.  
- Não vamos nos separar. Pode ficar tranqüila. – disse lupin abraçando-a e chorando com ela. – Te amo!  
- Eu também te amo! – disse Marcela aos soluços.  
- Não fica assim, vai passar rápido.  
- Isso dói, Remo. Dói demais. Já perdi muita coisa na vida, só espero não perder você.  
- Não vai. Você sempre terá a mim.  
- E você a mim...

Marcela e Remo se beijaram. Um beijo longo e doce debulhado em lágrimas. O garoto deslizava as mãos delicadamente nas costas dela. Tempos depois se olharam e sorriram. Continuaram dançando até o final da música.

- Ai... tadinho dele. – disse Lílian olhando para o casal.  
- Não quero nem ver amanhã! – disse Tiago triste pelo amigo.  
- É...isso é verdade!

Sirius e Isabel estavam extremamente empolgados. Parecia que só havia os dois no Salão. Vira e mexe acabavam se beijando. Enquanto isso, Pedro tentava fugir de Amy, mas a garota o cercava de todos os lados.

- Ai... vem cá! Me dá um beijinho. – disse Amy segurando a mão dele.  
- Me solta... não quero. – disse Pedro revidando.  
- Não seja bobo! – disse Amy empurrando-o contra a parede.  
- AI NÃO...SOCORROOOOOOO! – Pedro gritava de desespero.

Se alguém ouviu os berros, ninguém sabe. Amy calou o garoto com um belo beijo desentupidor de pia. Foi um beijo muito demorado. Parecia que a garota estava estudando cada cm do interior da boca dele. Um longo tempo depois, Amy o soltou ofegante e disse:

- Nossa.. que boca menino.  
- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. Tô todo babado. – disse Pedro se limpando.  
- Hum... que homem. – disse Amy voltando a beijá-lo.

Por mais que isso não fosse a intenção, os alunos da Sonserina não paravam de rir. Lúcio e Paula eram os que mais se divertiam com a cena.Ambos estavam de mãos dadas, atraindo olhares invejosos de algumas garotas da Sonserina.

- Finalmente assumiram. Tava demorando a se completarem. – disse Sirius comentando em alto e bom som.  
- Não enche garoto tosco. – disse Paula esnobe.  
- Vocês se merecem. Parabéns! Um pior que o outro. – disse Sirius indo até eles com Isabel nos calcanhares. – Quanto ela te pagou, Lúcio? 10 galeões? Ou foi de grátis?  
- O mesmo que o Lupin deve ter pagado pra ficar com a Marcela.Foi bem fácil não foi? – disse Paula sorrindo.  
- Não tanto quanto você! – disse Sirius indiferente.

Paula fechou a cara. Lúcio havia dado um passo a frente.  
- Não vamos brigar, não é amigo.. – disse Tiago chegando sorrindo com Lílian.  
- Cuidado! O tomate ambulante está na área. – disse Paula se gabando.  
- Melhor do que parecer uma poça de estrume. – disse Lílian sorrindo.

Paula ficou séria mais uma vez.Olhava Lílian com desprezo. Mediu ela de cima a baixo.

- Você e esse seu grupinho sem futuro. Logo isso vai acabar. Vocês não vão durar por muito tempo. – disse Paula friamente.  
- Imagine você então. Você vai ser uma velha mal amada! – disse Isabel rindo. – Você sente inveja dos outros desde pequena. Principalmente da Marcela. Pára de ser chata.  
- E você sempre será uma oferecida barata que vai ser mãe solteira um dia. Black deve ter conseguido você de graça não foi? – disse Paula fixando-a.  
- Não. Dessa vez você errou. Namoramos escondido.- disse Sirius convincente.  
- Não precisa mentir. – disse Paula rindo. – Ela sempre teve vocação pra isso.  
- Então tá! Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença se você acredita ou não. – disse Sirius virando-se para Isabel. – Vem cá! – e a beijou.  
- Ridículo! – disse Paula inconformada.  
- Calam Paulinha. É melhor você se acostumar que vai acabar ficando pra titia. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Encalhada! Morcega velha. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Vocês já foram longe demais. – disse Lúcio nervoso.  
- Peraí! Deixa eu chamar o Remo para participar da conversa. REMO LUPIN. – disse Tiago berrando.

Lupin olhou a procura do berro. Marcela apontou e Lupin percebeu que com certeza era confusão.

- Que foi? – perguntou Lupin sério.  
- Calma.. estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada. – disse Tiago irônico.  
- Tô vendo! – disse Marcela rindo. – Bel?  
- Ah! Oi maninha! – disse Isabel soltando Sirius.  
- Então tá né? – disse Marcela confusa.  
- Bom.. já que a conversa é civilizada.. Severo...vem cá. – disse Lúcio.  
- Faltou o assobio para o cachorrinho, Lúcio. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Cala a boca! Vamos ver se vocês se garantem mesmo! – disse Paula rindo. – Quer ouvir o que seu rival tem a dizer, Lupin?  
- Não faça nada,ok! Ela está provocando. – disse Marcela sussurrando para Lupin.

Severo chegou com suas costas curvas e seus cabelos sebosos cobrindo o rosto. Tiago e Sirius desataram a rir. Lílian olhou feio para Tiago.

- Eu não acredito que você vai proteger o Ranhoso ainda? – disse Tiago boquiaberto.  
- Não falo nada! – disse Lílian cruzando os braços.  
- Fala, Lúcio. – disse Severo olhando para os presentes e fixando seu olhar em Marcela.  
- Deixe-me apresentar a garota dos seus sonhos. – disse Paula rindo.

Lupin apertara a mão de Marcela. A garota estava ficando cada vez mais confusa com a situação. Sirius e Isabel pararam de se beijar para olhar a cena. Tiago fechou a cara para a garota juntamente com Lílian.  
- Vem maninha. Não se acanhe, Lupin não tem ciúmes.  
- Você é ridícula. É o ser mais desprezível que tive o azar de conviver. – disse Marcela inconformada.  
- Não tente me comover com suas belas palavras. Vem.. é só uma apresentação. Talvez apresente alguém que goste de você de verdade, não esse sem futuro aí.  
- Olha como você fala comigo sua nojenta. – disse Lupin entre dentes.  
- UI.. assim dói. – disse Lúcio rindo e puxando Marcela.  
- Tira a mão! –disse lupin entrando na frente dela.  
- Que mal educado! – disse Paula balançando a cabeça.  
- Oh Ranhoso, você é feio demais homem..some daqui e procura outra. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Você é autoconfiante demais, Potter. – disse Severo friamente.  
- E você feio demais. Vai lavar o cabelo e dar um jeito nesse narigão.. aí pensamos em apresenta-la pra você. – disse Tiago rindo ainda mais.  
- Socorro..não consigo respirar.- disse Sirius se gabando.  
- Olha só o que você faz! Só você quer respirar, Ranhoso.- disse Tiago rindo. – Vaza!

Severo não sabia se o socava ou se o azarava. Estava muito irritado e não queria deixar aquilo barato. Voltou sua atenção para Marcela admirando a garota. Paula olhava furiosa para Marcela. Examinava a garota com o olhar frio de sempre e não se conformava com o sucesso dela.

- Remo.. vamos.. – disse Marcela sem graça ao observar Severo olhando-a.  
- Vamos sim.. – disse Lupin olhando para Severo irritado.  
- Aonde você pensa que vai... você não foi apresentada a ele. – disse Paula indo atrás dos dois, mas foi barrada por Tiago.  
- Arruma outra, Paulinha. Você é ótima nisso. – disse Tiago indiferente.  
- Mas é a ela que ele quer. – disse Paula irritada.  
- Não posso fazer nada. Tchauzinho Miss Simpatia. – disse Tiago saindo com Lílian.  
- Não vou arranjar outra..  
- Problema é seu.. se vira.. se vende... – disse Sirius saindo com Isabel.

Paula e a turma continuaram parados ali observando a turma inseparável se distanciar. Paula olhava Marcela com extremo ódio. Seus olhos pareciam fendas venenosas que pareciam ser capazes de matar qualquer um que se aproximasse. Sempre teve inveja da irmã, mas sempre tentou esconder este mero detalhe. Os marotos e as garotas se dispersaram mais uma vez. Todos estavam aproveitando seu último dia em Hogwarts, já que amanhã, um novo dia começaria.


	16. Despedida

**Capítulo 16 – Despedida.**

Depois de madrugarem em um longo e divertido baile, os sétimanistas acordavam aos poucos devido ao cansaço do dia anterior. Muitos já se encontravam de pé arrumando seus malões, suas roupas e os últimos detalhes da partida. Os professores, como sempre, já aceleravam os alunos que dormiam para não atrasarem a partida do trem.

- Hum..acho que nossa missão acabou por aqui! – disse Tiago suspirando e olhando para a janela. – Não acredito nisso! Não acredito que encerramos os estudos.  
- Pois acredite! Terminamos o ano com recordes em detenções. – disse Sirius rindo. – Somos adúlteros agora.  
- Isso é verdade! Vida nova! – disse Tiago sorrindo para o amigo. – Passamos bons tempos aqui. Vai ser uma pena deixar tudo isso pra trás.  
- Se eu pudesse...morava aqui só para não ter que agüentar a velha da minha mãe. – disse Sirius amargurado.  
- Mas você está morando sozinho agora..graças ao seu tio.  
- Ainda bem!  
- Gostou do baile? –disse Tiago ajeitando suas últimas vestes no malão.  
- Putz..adorei. Sem comparações. – disse Sirius rindo. – Mas tenho quase certeza que quem se divertiu mais foi o Rabicho não é?  
- Com certeza! Aprendeu a beijar esse garanhão. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Como se isso fosse muito bom pra mim! – disse Pedro corando. – A menina além de beijar mal tinha mal hálito.  
- Às vezes , Rabicho, a primeira vez pode ser traumatizante. – disse Sirius com o dedo no queixo.  
- Percebi! – disse Pedro parecendo desgostoso.  
- Bom...estou pronto! – disse Sirius colocando o malão no chão.  
- Eu também! – disse Pedro colocando o malão no chão e ao mesmo tempo caindo no chão.  
- É um burrão! – disse Sirius rindo e ajudando-o a levantar.  
- Cadê o Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Banho! – disse Sirius coçando a cabeça.

Tiago e Sirius sabiam que o amigo não estava muito bem com a partida. Lupin passaram o baile inteiro colado em Marcela sem ao menos tentar falar com eles. Havia voltado extremamente triste e nem dera "Bom dia" para os amigos rumando diretamente para o banheiro. Tiago rumou até a porta do banheiro para saber se pelo menos ele se encontrava vivo.

- Aluado, você está legal? – perguntou Tiago meio receoso.  
- Sim,estou! – disse Lupin abrindo a porta do banheiro. – Acabei de me trocar.  
- OK! – disse Tiago olhando-o. – Vamos descer então?  
- Vão vocês na frente! Vou falar com a Marcela antes! – disse Lupin tristonho.  
- Tudo bem! A gente te espera lá. – disse Tiago abrindo a porta do quarto. – Vamo cambada.  
- Desculpa aí! – disse Sirius rindo e saindo juntamente com Pedro e Tiago.

Os três deixaram um Lupin extremamente abatido para trás. O garoto começou a guardar as últimas coisas que foram deixadas de fora do malão. Arrumava tudo calmamente sem deixar de pensar em Marcela. Como seria daqui pra frente, ele não sabia. Mas tinha a certeza que era com ela com que ele queria ficar. Sabia que faria de tudo pra ficar com ela. Seus pensamentos foram distraídos pela porta do quarto se abrindo.

- Desculpe, mas os meninos me disseram que você estava aqui! – disse Marcela entrando cautelosamente no quarto.  
- Ah! Tudo bem! – disse Lupin indo abraçá-la. – Como você está?  
- Triste! – disse Marcela alisando sua nuca. – Não queria que você fosse embora.  
- Mas você vai comigo..não haverá problemas.- disse ele beijando sua testa.  
- Houve..hum..um pequeno problema. – disse Marcela se arrastando dele. – Terei exames substitutos juntamente com outros alunos.  
- Ah! Não! Você tá brincando! – disse Lupin inconformado.  
- Não. Estou falando sério. – disse Marcela cabisbaixa.  
- Hum..- Lupin havia parado e se perdido em pensamentos quando voltou a falar com ela. – E quando termina esses exames?  
- No meu caso, amanhã! É o mais provável. Só tenho mais duas provas. – disse Marcela tristonha.  
- Ok. Não tem problema! Te busco em Hogsmeade amanhã. Ou se quiser..na King's Cross.  
- Você tá falando sério? – disse Marcela sorrindo.  
- Mas é claro. Nem por 10 galeões vou deixar você passar as férias nas garras da sua irmã Paula. – disse Lupin lhe dando um selinho em seguida.  
- Que bom! – disse Marcela abraçando-o. – Assim não perco minhas esperanças, mas vou ficar com saudades nesse meio tempo sem você.  
- Eu também. Não vou parar de pensar em você. – disse Lupin colando seus lábios nos dela.  
- Nem eu! – disse ela sorrindo.

Lupin a envolveu em um beijo ofegante e extremamente apaixonante. Cada suspiro da garota era sentido por ele, o que o deixava com mais vontade de beija-la. Se envolveram nos mais longos e carinhosos beijos até caírem em si.

- Bom... vou ter que ir. – disse Lupin calmamente.  
- Não...eu...- disse Marcela transparecendo urgência na voz.  
- Marcela, a gente vai se ver. Não tenha medo, ok? – disse Lupin carinhosamente alisando seu rosto.  
- Ok.. não vou ter medo..sei que ficaremos juntos. – disse ela tentando sorrir. – Vamos?  
- Vamos! Hei.. mas..  
- Não vou me despedir aqui...vou com você até a plataforma. – disse Marcela sorrindo.  
- Melhor ainda! – disse Lupin pegando em sua mão e saindo do quarto.

Na plataforma havia vários alunos em rodinha conversando. Havia também turmas chorando por causa da despedida. Não desistiam e sempre olhavam ao redor como se seus olhares fossem capazes de tirar fotografias de cada momento que ali viviam. Parecia que era tudo um fim sem volta.

- Calma Lílian..calma. – disse Tiago consolando-a.  
- Não quero voltar pra casa! Quero ficar aqui com você pertinho de mim. Não quero olhar para cara da minha irmã tosca e nem ouvi-la dizer besteira pra mim. – disse Lílian entre lágrimas.  
- Sua irmã é feia,tosca e torta. Nem se compara a você. Se ela te disser alguma coisa maldosa, chama nóis e nóis soca ela. - disse Sirius fechando os dedos e batendo sobre a mão.  
- Ai Sirius..só você pra me fazer rir. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Tá me ignorando? Quer dizer que minhas palhaçadas não têm graça? – disse Tiago fingindo estar com ciúmes.  
- Claro que não seu bobo. Você é um ótimo comediante e o Sirius é sua dupla. – disse Lílian.  
- Que bom saber! – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Ah! E fique sabendo que a srta não vai morar muito tempo com ela. Vamos nos casar o mais breve possível ou você esqueceu deste mero detalhe?  
- Claro que não! Claro que vamos casar!  
- E eu já escolhi o padrinho do casamento. Nada mais, nada menos do que nosso Almofadinhas mais conhecido como Sirius Black. – disse Tiago piscando pra ele.  
- Eu aceito seu convite..sem a piscadinha sexy é claro. Só curto mulheres. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Ainda bem! – disse Lília rindo.  
- Até você tá me zoando? – disse Sirius boquiaberto.  
- Vivendo e aprendendo com Tiago Potter. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Tô perdido. - disse Sirius rindo.  
- E aquela menina que você estava na festa ontem? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Sumiu! Simplesmente sumiu!  
- Como sumiu seu garanhão safado? – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Sumiu meu. Já falei que não me enrolo facilmente. – disse Sirius rindo dando de ombros. – A mina é poderosa sabe? Tudo de boa!  
- Imagino! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Falando em padrinho...eu já escolhi minha madrinha! – disse Lílian.  
- Quem? – perguntou Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.  
- Aí vem ela. – disse Lílian apontando.  
- A Marcelinha? – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Bom gosto.  
- Até que o Aluado teve sorte. – disse Tiago observando o casal se aproximar.  
- É verdade! Ela é mó gatinha! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Aluado sabe desse seu comportamento? Marcelinha..gatinha... cuidado com o lobo viu? – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Ow.. tá me tirando? Respeito mulher alheia. Principalmente dos amigos. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Ainda bem senão estávamos perdidos. – disse Lupin chegando até eles.  
- Até você me zoando? – disse Sirius rindo.- Pô..Marcela...dá um jeito.  
- Não tenho culpa se você não leva nada a sério. – disse Marcela dando de ombros.  
- Até você? – disse Sirius. – Agora falta o Rabicho...ai já era.  
- Seu galinha! – disse Pedro rindo.  
- OOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Tá bom! Tá bom! Vou lembrar disso! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Bom...eu vim me despedir de vocês. –disse Marcela cortando o assunto.  
- Veio na hora certa então. Já estou vendo Hagrid empurrar os alunos para dentro do trem. – disse Tiago olhando para Hagrid na ponta dos pés.  
- É!..Ainda bem. – disse Marcela tristonha.  
- Mas porque se despedir? Você não vai com Aluado? – perguntou Sirius confuso.  
- Ia. Tenho exames amanhã! – disse Marcela.  
- Pôxa..que pena. –disse Lílian. – Vem cá amiga... – e abraçou Marcela. – Foi muito bom te conhecer, muito mesmo. Não sei se nos veremos ainda mas te desejo toda sorte do mundo com o Lupin e muito sucesso.E quero que você seja madrinha do meu casamento ok?  
- Ok! Com prazer! – disse Marcela sorrindo e derramando algumas lágrimas. – Foi bom te conhecer também. Te desejo tudo de bom e muito amor com o Tiago. Obrigada por tudo.  
- Por nada querida! Você é como minha irmã mais nova. Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. – disse Lílian soltando-a entre lágrimas.  
- Assim vou chorar também. – disse Sirius abaixando a cabeça no ombro de Tiago e fingindo chorar.  
- Calma Almofadinhas. Sei que é comovente. – disse Tiago lhe dando tapinhas no ombro.  
- Nós vamos nos ver ainda você vai ver. Depois da casa do Lupin... você vai pra minha. – disse Lílian.  
- Ok! – disse Marcela sorrindo também.  
- Vai fazer uma visitinha à irmã gorda,pelancuda e olhuda da irmã dela. – disse Sirius levantando a cabeça dela rindo.  
- Vai ser um prazer conhece-la. – disse Marcela confusa.  
- Úh! Muito prazer..você vai se assustar. – disse Sirius se gabando.  
- Nem liga! – disse Tiago indo até Marcela e abraçando-a. – Se cuida viu? A gente tá lá fora, mas assim que precisar, não hesite em chamar. E pode mandar seu convite de formatura que eu aceito.  
- Nós aceitamos,Pontas. – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Ok..nós aceitamos. – disse Tiago rindo e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – A gente te adora.  
- Aluado, vai deixar esse atrevimento? – disse Sirius colocando a mão na boca.  
- Prefiro um beijo no rosto do que na boca, Almofadinhas. Tenho mais medo de você do que dele. – disse Lupin rindo.  
- Valeu amigão. É desse apoio que eu preciso. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Se cuida! – disse Tiago soltando-a.  
- Aluado, pode abraçar? Só abraçar?- disse Sirius.  
- Por que você está pedindo? – disse Lupin confuso.  
- Porque você tem medo de mim! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Ah!Tá! Pode! Mas sem chegar muito perto ok? – disse Lupin rindo.  
- Ok! – disse Sirius indo abraçar Marcela.  
- Tá muito perto já! – disse Lupin  
- É só um abraço inocente! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Sei...de inocente você não tem nada!  
- Hum..maldoso. – disse Sirius virando-se para Marcela. – Vê se não some, Marcelinha ou vamos sentir muito sua falta. Gosto muito de você.. principalmente por ter uma irmã tão simpática.  
- Gostou dela? – disse Marcela rindo.  
- Nossa...adorei menina. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Ela tá no trem..quem sabe né?  
- É..quem sabe...  
- Pode soltar. Tô com ciúmes. – disse Lupin de braços cruzados.  
- Sim sr. – disse Sirius soltando-a. – Não vai abraçar também Rabicho? Tá com vergoinha?  
- Não! –disse Pedro corando.  
- Então aproveita! – disse Sirius rindo e puxando Pedro.  
- Boa sorte! – disse Pedro abraçando-a meio sem jeito e soltando-a rapidamente.  
- Por isso eu falo...é um homossexual mesmo. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Bom...é melhor nós entrarmos antes que Hagrid nos alcance. – disse Tiago olhando para Sirius.  
- É verdade! Vamos Rabicho. – disse Sirius puxando-o e entrando no trem.  
- Tchau! Se cuida! – disse Lílian entrando no trem abraçada por Tiago.

Lupin e Marcela ficaram sozinhos na plataforma. A maioria dos alunos já se encontravam dentro do trem e mantinham suas cabeças do lado de fora. O garoto se aproximou dela e a abraço fortemente. Queria dizer algo, mas nada que envolvesse despedida.

- Bom.. você tem que ir. – disse Marcela se segurando para não chorar.  
- É! – disse Lupin alisando seus cabelos.  
- Ai...não vou conseguir. – disse Marcela deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.  
- Nem eu! – disse Lupin indo pelo mesmo caminho. – Nem parece que nos veremos amanhã.  
- Isso é despedida...por mais que fossemos nos ver mais tarde. – disse Marcela colando seu corpo no dele.  
- Eu sei!  
- Parece que não vou te ver mais. Parece que você vai embora pra sempre.  
- Não vou. Prometo. Amanhã estarei te esperando em Hogsmeade. – disse Lupin olhando-a. – E nunca se esqueça que temos uma promessa para cumprir.  
- E será cumprida. – disse Marcela sorrindo. – Hum... se você precisar de mim nos seus dias de Lua Cheia sabe..pode me procurar...eu cuido de você.  
- Você é muito linda. Vou ter o prazer de te chamar. Isso se der tempo. – disse Lupin sorrindo.  
- Não tem problema. – disse Marcela chegando mais perto dele. – Te amo! Você é meu homem e meu lobo.  
- E você minha mulher e meu anjo. – disse Lupin beijando sua testa.  
- Bom..é melhor você ir.. Hagrid está olhando pra cá. – disse Marcela se afastando dele.  
- Ok! – disse Lupin suspirando.  
- Posse te pedir uma coisa?  
- Deve!  
- Posso te beijar?  
- Deve!

Marcela ficou na ponta dos pés e entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Roçou seus lábios lentamente nos dele e logo o envolveu em um longo beijo apaixonado e delicado. Não demorou a repetir a dose do primeiro beijo dos dois.

- AAAAAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – berraram Tiago e Sirius na janela. – LINDOSSSSSS!  
- Bobos! – disse Lupin rindo. – Te amo – e te deu um selinho. – Se cuida! – e deu outro. – Até amanhã! – e deu outro.  
- Beijoqueiro mesmo hein? – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Vá! – disse Marcela sorrindo.

Lupin entrou no trem com uma imensa vontade de ficar. Marcela ficou olhando para o garoto até sumir de vista. Continuou ali apreciando a partida do trem e as caretas infalíveis de Sirius que a fizeram rir até o trem não estar mais ao seu alcance. Passado alguns minutos, começou a se sentir extremamente vazia. O maior medo que a atormentava agora, era não ver Remo lupin novamente.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hagrid se aproximando da garota.  
- É! Estava melhor antes. – disse Marcela sorrindo.  
- Vamos para o castelo e tomar um chá ok? – disse Hagrid sorrindo.  
- Ok! Aproveito e te ensino a fazer bolo.  
- Feito!

Hagrid e Marcela rumaram para o castelo conversando. Horas depois, o Expresso de Hogwarts chegara a plataforma 9 ¾. Os alunos pareciam ter sido jogados para fora do trem, pois saíram rapidamente ao encontro dos pais. Pedro saiu correndo na multidão se despedindo rapidamente dos amigos. Remo foi um dos primeiros a achar os seus pais.

- Oi mãe! – disse Lupin com as mãos no bolso.  
- Oi querido! – disse Jennifer lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Cadê a Marcela?  
- Vem amanhã! Ela ainda tem alguns exames para prestar. – disse Lupin tentando sorrir.  
- Pôxa! Que mancada! Fiz um bolo delicioso pra ela. – disse Jennifer fazendo bico.  
- Aluado..vem cá meu garoto.. – disse Tiago correndo até ele e o abraçando. – Você vai ser meu eterno Aluado. Cara, obrigado pela paciência e por seus ensinamentos.  
- Que isso! Nunca fui capaz de segurar você e Almofadinhas. – disse Lupin rindo.  
- Valeu por tudo! Você é o cara! -disse Tiago soltando-o.- Tenho orgulho de você!  
- Eu também meu amigo. –disse Lupin sorrindo.  
- Não vou chorar..não adianta.. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Ok! – disse Lupin olhando-o.  
- Isso que é homossexualismo! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Vem cá você também! – disse Tiago puxando e abraçando-o. – Vou sentir saudades!  
- Confesso que eu também. – disse Sirius ficando sério. – Obrigado por ser meu amigo...sempre que precisei você estava lá cara. Valeu por tudo.  
- Isso é pra você deixar de se besta e perceber que existem pessoas que gostam de você! – disse Tiago.  
- Valeu! - disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Que isso! – disse Tiago soltando-o.  
- Ah! Acho que vou chorar! – disse Paula passando rindo juntamente com Malfoy.  
- Maldita! – disse Sirius resmungando. – Meu...foi muito bom conhecer vocês. Muito mesmo.  
- Concordo! – disse Lílian indo até eles. – Vim me despedir...amo vocês tá? Nunca se esqueçam disso.  
- Nós também te amamos! – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Não mais que eu! – disse Tiago pegando-a de jeito e lascando um beijo nela. –Te amo minha ruivinha linda.  
- Eu também te amo! –disse Lílian sorrindo. – Se cuidem! E muito cuidado! – e sumiu no meio da multidão.  
- Apressada! – disse Sirius rindo. – Aposto que é a irmã dela.  
- Não tenha duvidas! – disse Tiago rindo. –Bom..é uma pena que ficamos sem o mapa.  
- Isso é verdade! – disse Lupin.  
- Você só queria o mapa para vigiar a Marcela. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Sou ciumento mas nem tanto. – disse Lupin rindo.  
- Muito gay! – disse Sirius olhando-os. –Vou andando!  
- Beleza! Se cuida! – disse Tiago.  
- Vocês também. – disse Sirius rumando para a saída da estação.  
- Hei...nunca se esqueça que juramos solenemente que não faremos nada de bom hein? Não vá quebrar a promessa. – disse Tiago berrando para Sirius.  
- Beleza! – disse Sirius.  
- Hum..vou também, Pontas. – disse Lupin olhando para os pais.  
- Ok! Se cuida você também, principalmente nas noites de Lua Cheia.- disse Tiago abraçando-o.- Valeu por tudo..e por tentar me corrigir também.  
- Ok! Você também me ensinou muitas coisas. Valeu mesmo. – disse Lupin sorrindo. – Tchau,Pontas.  
- Tchau Aluado! Malfeito Feito!  
- Malfeito Feito!

Lupin seguiu os pais até a saída. Tiago ainda ficou fazendo "cera" na plataforma juntamente com seus pais. Sirius partiu para tentar uma vida independente de seus pais. Tiago pensava em como seria seu futuro daqui pra frente com Lílian ao seu lado. Pedro nem pensava em nada, sumiu sem deixar muitas respostas ou votos de felicidades. Aos poucos, a plataforma ficou vazia restando apenas o maquinista e o trem vermelho esperando algum sinal para sua partida sem levar ninguém a lugar algum. O tempo passou e todos desfrutavam de suas férias. Remo esperava ansioso pelo dia seguinte e rever Marcela. Seus medos e anseios eram postos a prova agora. Nunca se apaixonou perdidamente por ninguém e sabia que ela era a garota certa. Começou a pensar no seu discurso no caminho para casa. Todos agora não passavam de meras lembranças do passado e amanhã era apenas o futuro.Futuro que com certeza ele sabia que teria que ralar muito. Amigos, professores e Hogwarts são agora lembranças boas no coração dos marotos. Eles com certeza guardariam uns aos outros no coração, pois sabiam que nem mesmo a distância poderia separá-los. Seguiram seus rumos em busca de uma vida feliz e sucessos construtivos. Agora, era só esperar o tempo passar e lutar pelas coisas boas. Lutar para a amizade e o amor permanecer. Lutar para que nenhum deles caísse no esquecimento. Enquanto isso só bastava dizer duas simples palavras: "Malfeito Feito!"

**N/A:E aqui se encerra a fic. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic..gostei muito de fazê-la embora tenha alguns erros de iniciante. Me perdoem ok? Não deixem de comentar..em breve vou fazer a continuação desta fic.**


End file.
